A toda costa
by Nana Walker
Summary: A pesar de ser un sicario, a Allen se le encomienda cuidar a Lenalee. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo avanza, todo se cubrirá de sentimientos y de sangre.
1. Una mision poco comun

**Título**: A toda costa — Capítulo 01: Una misión poco común

**Extensión**: En la primera versión, 2688 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 2700 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Gore suave.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hoshino Katsura, por lo cual no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: A pesar de ser un sicario, a Allen se le encomienda cuidar a Lenalee. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo avanza, todo se cubrirá de sentimientos y de sangre.

* * *

_**A toda costa**_

_**Capitulo 01: Una misión poco común**_

Allen respiró entrecortadamente, mientras un pequeño vaho salía de sus labios. Se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla y con la yema de los dedos, cubiertos con su guante, la rozó lentamente, sin perder detalle del roce. Se había dejado llevar otra vez. Contempló su mano derecha y se fijó el cuchillo, cubierto de sangre, al igual que su rostro y sus ropas. Desvió la vista al suelo. Sí, se había dejado llevar nuevamente. Ya le habían dicho que tenía que tener más cuidado, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba un trabajo, no podía detenerse.

Era como si tuviese otro yo latente, sólo esperando cualquier nimia oportunidad para hacerse presente.

Se fijó en su víctima: alguien completamente desconocido. No había sentimientos de ningún tipo de por medio. Sólo una orden: "mátalo". Nada más. Le había dado 47 estocadas en el estómago, por lo que la sangre le había salpicado en la cara y en la ropa. Siempre lo regañaban por lo mismo, pero no lo podía evitar.

Lentamente comenzó a abandonar la azotea desierta. Sabía perfectamente que ningún policía iría en su busca pues, a pesar de que se pasaba un poco con el método que tenia para hacer su trabajo, nunca había dejado ninguna pista como para que lo reconociesen como el autor del crimen. Sin perder más tiempo, guardó el cuchillo que usaba para todos sus trabajos y se encaminó hacia la puerta, para poder salir pronto de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus manos tocasen la perilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió, dando paso a un tipo moreno que contempló divertido el escenario.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien, que no fuese yo, te hubiese visto, chico~?— le preguntó Tyki, al ver el cadáver.

— No hubiese pasado nada— respondió Allen y agregó, tratando de excusarse—. Traté de contenerme, pero fue inútil.

— Bien, con tal de que la policía no te descubra— murmuró Tyki y añadió, pasándole un bolso al albino—. Mejor cámbiate pronto porque, si sales manchado con sangre, ¿no crees que sería un poco sospechoso?

El sol comenzaba a despuntar. Había seguido a su objetivo durante toda la noche, así que tenía varias horas de sueño por recuperar. Allen tomó el bolso y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se sacaba sus guantes y su camisa ensangrentada, pudo recordar la expresión de su víctima, llena de terror, limitándose a preguntarle quién era. Él no le respondió. Con tres estocadas de su cuchillo todo estaría bien pero no, le había dado una tras otra, mientras su instinto asesino se apoderaba de él. Después de terminar las 47 estocadas, despertó, como si todo hubiese sido una horrenda pesadilla. Odiaba que su instinto asesino lo consumiese de esa manera, pero nunca lo podía detener una vez que era capaz de salir, no hasta que su víctima dejase de respirar, en el mejor de los casos.

Apenas se terminó de cambiar, colocó la ropa sucia dentro del bolso y, acompañado de Tyki, salieron del lugar. El moreno caminó delante de Allen, mientras que por la mejilla de este último amenazaba con escurrírsele una lágrima de arrepentimiento, por la crueldad excesiva que siempre se escapaba de sus manos. Mikk, al notar que Allen no rompía el silencio, decidió hacerlo él.

— El Conde pensó que te tardarías menos— expresó, con una sonrisa—. Me pidió que te buscase, ya que estaba preocupado por ti.

— ¿El Conde se preocupó por mí?— preguntó Allen, pasmado—. Pensé que sólo me tenía entre la familia Noé para hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Bueno, en parte su preocupación se basaba en eso— confirmó—. Pero aún así, de un tiempo a esta parte, te ha tomado gran estima.

Antes esas palabras, Allen se emocionó: siempre había considerado que era normal que la familia Noé no tuviera sentimientos importantes por él, ya que era un ser humano sin recuerdos, por lo que agradecía que Road y Tyki le profesasen cierta clase de afecto. Obviamente los demás miembros lo trataban con indiferencia o le hacían la vida imposible, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Conde también estaría dentro de la excepción. De pronto, sus tripas sonaron furiosas, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

— Creo que lo mejor será llamar para que tengan el desayuno listo— murmuró Tyki, mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

Después de ordenar por el móvil que preparasen un gran banquete, cortó, acelerando el paso, mientras ambos se cubrían el rostro con bufandas, nada acorde a la época y se disponían a avanzar y alejarse lo más pronto posible de la escena del crimen. Nadie los había visto, así que ya estaban totalmente librados de cualquier acusación. Cruzaron unos cuantos semáforos hasta que se detuvieron frente a un auto negro. Tyki abrió la puerta del piloto, y casi enseguida la del copiloto. Apenas ambos estuvieron sentados, el moreno arrancó en dirección a la mansión Noé.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— ¡Allen!— gritó Road mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del albino—. ¡Te extrañé! ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡Estaba preocupada!

— Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo del que creí— contestó el albino, con una expresión nerviosa y agregó, sorprendido—. ¿Acaso me estuviste esperando toda la noche?

— ¡Obvio! ¿Qué haría si murieras? ¡Nada!— concluyó, besando a Allen en la boca y aprovechando de morder un poco sus labios—. Aunque no creo que eso pueda pasar.

Walker le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena, mientras esta se bajaba de sus brazos y lo guiaba al comedor, tomado de la mano. No mantenía ninguna relación formal con ella pero Road, desde un principio, lo había recibido así, por lo que ya era algo totalmente usual. Allen pasó la lengua por sus labios y se dio cuenta que Road le había sacado sangre otra vez. Tendría que decirle que no lo mordiese más cuando lo recibiese—esta vez sí tendría que hacerlo ya que, las otras veces que lo había intentado, su amabilidad lo frenaba cuando estaba a punto de comunicárselo—. Road tendría que entender.

Apenas entraron al comedor, Allen contempló anonadado aquel festín que se extendía sobre la mesa. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los platillos que habían servido, sin embargo, Road lo detuvo con un manotazo.

— Primero debes bañarte.

— Pero… la comida…

— No se va a ir a ninguna parte— le regañó Road, mientras obligaba al hambriento albino a subir las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Hermano— murmuró Lenalee, mientras veía a su hermano lloriquear a su lado—. Deja de llorar.

— No puedo— respondió el excéntrico Komui, entre sollozos—. ¡Vi esa carta! ¡Un chico se te declaro, ¿cierto?!

— No te lo puedo negar, her-

— ¡Lo sabia!— interrumpió Komui, mientras más la abrazaba—. ¡Imperdonable! ¡¿Te casarás con él y ni siquiera le habías dicho a tu hermanito?!

— ¡Nada de eso!— le gritó Lenalee y agregó, un poco más calmada—. Un compañero se me declaro, pero yo lo rechace hermano— respondió con un suspiro—. Cambiando de tema, ¿me podrías dejar ir al colegio?

— ¡Pero estará ese rufián ahí!— chilló Komui y, al siguiente segundo, le puso un extraño artefacto en sus manos—. Llévate a Komurincito, ¿sí? Si te lo llevas, estaré tranquilo.

— Está bien, si tanto insistes— murmuró, mientras lo ponía dentro de la mochila—. Adiós, hermano. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

Lenalee, apurando un poco el paso, finalmente pudo salir de la gran mansión en la que vivía. Rápidamente le echo un último vistazo antes de volver la vista. No podía creer que hace pocos años atrás vivía en una pequeña pieza de madera con su hermano y ahora, en cambio, residía en esa lujosa mansión. Aún no podía creer del todo que estuviera pasando esto a diario en la realidad.

— Señorita, el auto está listo— anunció uno de los sirvientes, abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

Lenalee le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras entraba al auto.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Joven Allen— escuchó el susodicho, mientras era despertado por el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Alguien lo estaba llamando.

Lentamente se incorporó de su cama y se desperezó un poco, mientras se enjugaba los ojos. Se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia la puerta y apenas la abrió pudo ver a una sirvienta, quien se veía un poco contrariada.

— ¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— le preguntó Allen, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

La sirvienta lo examinó con la mirada, extrañada. No podía creer que aquel chico, con su manera tan cortés y sus gestos tan inocentes y angelicales, fuese uno de los 14 sicarios especiales de la familia Noé. Si lo hubiera visto en la calle, sin conocerlo, ni siquiera pensaría que era capaz de quebrar un plato, cuando en realidad lo hacía por docena.

— El Conde lo requiere en su despacho— contestó la sirvienta y, con una reverencia lo dejó, mientras desaparecía por uno de los pasillos.

Walker volvió a cerrar la puerta y distraído, miró la hora en el reloj que tenia sobre su mesita de noche. Ya era las 4 de la tarde. Por lo visto, haber perseguido a su presa durante toda la noche sí que lo había cansado. Sin vacilar más, se fue a la ducha, para terminar de despertar pronto.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Hola, hola~— saludó el Conde alegremente desde su despacho—. Pasa, pasa. Te estaba esperando.

Allen se limitó a asentir, mientras tomaba asiento.

— ¿Descansaste bien, Decimocuarto?— le preguntó el Conde. Desde que había pasado a formar parte de la familia Noé, el Conde lo llamaba Decimocuarto, aún sabiendo su verdadero nombre. El albino asintió y el Conde continuo—. Bien, pues quería asignarte otra misión.

Allen miró pasmado al Conde: era la primera vez que tenía misiones de manera tan frecuente ya que, durante otras temporadas, incluso transcurrían semanas sin que solicitaran los servicios de los sicarios especiales.

— ¿A cuántos tendré que matar esta vez?— consultó, lacónico.

— No se trata de eso, Decimocuarto. Este trabajo es un poco distinto a los demás.

Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no agregó ni dijo nada, pues quería que el Conde concluyese de explicarle todo bien.

—Es una misión de guardaespaldas: Komui Lee, el gran y famoso inventor, de un tiempo a esta parte ha amasado una gran fortuna gracias a sus inventos, por lo que se ha granjeado una gran cantidad de personas interesadas en su intelecto y dinero, así que corre un gran peligro. Le llueven las amenazas de muerte y de secuestro todos los días.

— Entonces, ¿debo ser su guardaespaldas?

— No. Me dijo expresamente que quería alguien calificado para ser el guardaespaldas de su hermana menor. Por lo visto, cree que ella es la que más corre peligro, ya que es su única familiar.

— Ya veo— murmuró Walker, mientras revisaba la ficha de Komui y de su hermana. Su cliente ya tenía 29 años, pero su hermana con suerte contaba con 16 años—. Aquí dice que se llama Lenalee, ¿es ella?

— Así es, pero me dijo que, a pesar de saber que nos especializamos en asesinatos a sueldo, quería que la persona a la que enviase no cometiera homicidios, aunque Lenalee estuviese en peligro. Sólo debía protegerla.

— Pero Conde, usted sabe que para mí contener el instinto asesino es imposible.

— Lo sé, Decimocuarto, pero creo que eres el indicado— le contradijo—. De todos modos, aunque quieras o no, sabes perfectamente que no puedes negarte.

Allen apretó los puños, un poco molesto, pero prefirió callarse. Sabía que la oportunidad de sobrevivir se la debía a los Noé, así que nunca ponía objeciones al trabajo, pero lo que le pedía el Conde se erigía como una tarea sumamente complicada.

— Hoy a las seis de la tarde tienes que ir a su casa— le informó el Conde y agregó—. Supongo que no nos veremos todos los días.

Allen volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que no nos veremos?

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Un auto de color sobrio, con vidrios polarizados, avanzaba sin perder tiempo por las calles de la gran ciudad. Sus ocupantes: Allen, Tyki y Road, siendo el mayor de todos ellos quien lo conducía en dirección a la mansión Lee, lugar en el cual Allen comenzaría a trabajar puertas adentro. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de los demás miembros de la familia Noé con la prisa en la que lo solicitaba su nuevo contratante, aunque dudaba mucho que los demás sicarios especiales lo extrañasen. Road simplemente se apegaba más a él, mientras Tyki hablaba.

— ¿Con que vas a ser un guardaespaldas, eh? Suena gracioso que tengas que proteger algo, cuando lo único que has hecho es destruir, ¿no lo crees así, chico~?

— Sí. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho que enviasen a Allen a ese tipo de misión— interrumpió Road, mirando con el semblante triste al albino—. Supongo que aquel inventor debe estar pagando una fortuna para que el Conde desperdicie a Allen de semejante manera.

— ¿Des-desperdiciar, dices?— preguntó Walker, mientras una pequeña gotita caía sobre su cabeza.

— ¿No es obvio? Tendrás que estar encerrado cuidándola y siguiendo todos sus pasos. Eso para mí es un desperdicio. Ni siquiera nos podremos ver tan a menudo como lo hacemos— murmuró Road, algo triste y continuó, colocando su cuchilla en el cuello del muchacho—. Prométeme que no me engañaras con ella.

— Ya llegamos.

— Bueno... pero, que yo sepa, no tenemos nada formal— balbució Allen, mientras descendía del auto y añadió, al ver el semblante molesto de la morena—. Sin embargo, te prometo que no la besaré ni nada así.

Road mostró una sonrisa, un poco renuente, pero satisfecha de haber cumplido su objetivo. Sabía que Allen la veía como una especie de hermana o, para ser precisos, de mejor amiga, así que haría todo lo posible para que Allen nunca se alejase de ella.

— Bien, chico, aquí nos despedimos. Ojala tengas suerte.

Allen le agradeció, mientras sacaba su pesado equipaje del auto. Apenas lo hubo dejado en el suelo, pudo ver que Road se le tiraba encima y lo besaba nuevamente.

— Prométeme que irás a la mansión, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

— Haré lo posible— expresó Allen y moviendo una de sus manos en señal de despedida, se dirigió al portón de la mansión Lee. Un guardia lo examinó de pies a cabeza y le pidió la identificación, la cual no tardó en mostrar.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— ¡Lenaleecita~!— llamó su hermano, irrumpiendo en su habitación sin permiso.

La joven se volvió a contemplar a su excéntrico hermano, con un poco de enojo plasmado en sus cejas, ya que este sabía perfectamente que, mientras estudiaba, lo preferible era no ir a verla, pues necesitaba mucho silencio para concentrarse.

— ¿Si, hermano?

— Contraté a un asistente para que te ayude con los problemas diarios— le informó Komui, mientras levantaba el dedo índice, triunfante—. Eso incluye a los posibles buitres que quieran ensuciar tu pureza. ¡Nunca dejaré que te toquen! ¿A qué no soy todo un genio?

— Hermano, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?

— No. Espera a que le conozcas. De seguro serán buenos amigos— concluyó con aire soñador.

Lenalee simplemente lanzó un suspiro cansado y decidió que, por el momento, seguiría a su hermano. Enseguida, ambos comenzaron a recorrer un largo trecho desde la habitación de Lenalee a la oficina de Komui. Apenas llegaron al umbral de la puerta, el inventor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrió, dejando entrever al albino que, con el uniforme de servicio puesto, les dedicó una inocente sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Lenalee— saludó, mientras hacia una reverencia—. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

Lenalee se quedó pasmada, sin que los demás pudieran explicárselo. No podía creerlo. No podía ser. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras sus manos y sus labios temblaban. Sin darse cuenta, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla.

— Lenalee, ¿qué te pasa?— preguntó el inventor, preocupado por el gesto de su hermana menor al ver al albino. ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Y si el albino le había hecho algo malo? Mientras abrazaba a su hermana, le lanzó una mirada monstruosa al anonadado chico.

— A-allen— tartamudeó Lenalee y agregó, con un semblante de felicidad, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas—. Pensé que habías muerto.

Allen, sin comprender nada, se limitó a mirar a esa muchacha, a quien no recordaba haber visto nunca.

Fin Capítulo 01: Una misión poco común.

* * *

N/A: Hola~, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic no yaoi que escribo sobre esta serie. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y si no, ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva y con respeto será bien recibida n_nU.

Bien, como siempre ando poco creativa para las notas de autor, así que solo me queda decir… Recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)


	2. Verdaderos recuerdos

N/A: hai hai ~~ Aquí actualizando el fic, increíblemente rápido, comparado con los otros fics que tengo en progreso D:

Espero que el segundo capi les guste y si no, avísenme, pues este fic es para todas y todos ustedes ;3

Sin más explayarme… ¡el fic!

_**A toda costa**_

_**Capitulo 02: Verdaderos recuerdos**_

Allen se quedó, por un momento en la cocina de la mansión. Komui, después de ver a su hermana deshacerse en llanto, le había pedido a Allen si podía esperar afuera de su despacho. Pero el hambre había sido más fuerte por lo que, sin querer, había llegado misteriosamente a la cocina. De seguro la había encontrado por instinto.

- Ara, ara~- escuchó el albino por detrás. Rápidamente se volteó para ver quien había aparecido tan sorpresivamente. Sus ojos contemplaron a un sujeto que se veía bastante extraño y era muy alto, sin contar que su tono de voz no era masculino-. ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo empleado de la casa?

Allen simplemente asintió-. Mi nombre es Allen Walker. Mucho gusto…- murmuró.

- Mi nombre es Jerry. Soy el cocinero… ¿vienes por comida?- le consulto el chef, al ver la cara de hambre que el albino exhibía. Allen, con los ojos brillosos, le asintió enérgicamente, mientras le agradecía.

- Pero eres muy joven como para estar trabajando acá- murmuro Jerry, mientras le pasaba un platillo listo a Allen-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Quince- respondió el albino y agregó, mientras tragaba rápidamente-. Pero ya termine el colegio, así que está bien que trabaje-. El albino le mintió con lo último, pues en la familia Noah, sea la edad que sea que tuviese algún miembro, nadie iba al colegio, pues el Conde se encargaba de contratar profesores particulares.

- Vaya, Allen-kun, eres bastante maduro…- le elogio el cocinero, mientras le pasaba más platillos al hambriento albino, que se los devoraba vorazmente apenas puestos sobre la mesa. Jerry se quedó contemplando al albino y, por alguna extraña razón, le dio compasión. Por lo visto, le habían obligado a madurar por la fuerza…. O por lo menos, eso era lo que el albino transmitía.

- ¿Jerry-san?- le consultó el albino al cocinero, al ver que este último se había quedado mirándolo, con un semblante triste-. ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado decirte, ten cuidado con Komui. Si te ve cerca de Lenalee con intenciones amorosas, eres hombre muerto!

- No se preocupe- le respondió Allen, mientras movía efusivamente las manos, de un lado a otro-. Yo solo vine acá como asistente de ella… solo como eso- concluyo el albino. De todos modos, era un poco ilógico que él mirase a la peli verde con esos ojos. No podía negar que la chica era bastante atractiva, pero no podía enamorarse de ella ni nada. La peli verde estaba demasiado alejada del mundo del albino como para llegar a comprenderlo. Ahora que lo recordaba, al parecer, la chica ya lo había visto a él pero, ¿cuándo? Allen trataba de buscar en su mente a la china, pero le era totalmente imposible. Además tomando en cuenta a lo que, realmente, se dedicaba, si la china hubiese podido reconocerlo, lo más seguro es que hubiese estado muerta. ¿Y si ella lo hubiese conocido antes de que se borrasen sus recuerdos? Si era así, tendría que preguntárselo. Tal vez Lenalee tuviese la clave para recordar su pasado.

De pronto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente, dejando paso a Komui, quien lucía claramente preocupado. El chino revisó con la mirada toda la cocina hasta que se topo con el albino que, de solo ver a su jefe plantado, mirándolo, dejó rápidamente de comer.

- Lo siento, Komui-san- se disculpó el albino.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estaba preocupado, Allen-kun!- exclamó el chino y al ver que Allen había dejado de comer, murmuro-. Si estabas comiendo, sigue, que no te detengo. Es que estaba buscándote, pues pensé que te habías perdido- concluyó el chino, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Si lo estabas buscando, ¿por qué no enviaste a alguien más?- le preguntó curioso el cocinero.

- Eso iba a hacer, pero me perdí- le respondió Komui, mientras reía nerviosamente.

* * *

Lenalee estaba tendida sobre su cama, mientras miraba el cielo de su habitación. No podía creer que Allen no recordase nada de lo que habían pasado juntos. Por una parte se alegraba que el albino estuviese bien pero, no sabía si decirle lo que había pasado con ellos. Se volvió a girar hacia un lado y se quedó contemplando su habitación, de blancas paredes, mientras se debatía entre decirle o no a Allen sobre lo que había pasado atrás.

De pronto un suave golpeteo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo semi incorporarse, pues no se le pasaba por la mente quien podría ser. Su hermano, Komui, era poco posible que fuese ahora a su habitación, pues ella le había pedido que la dejase sola por hoy.

- ¿Si?- preguntó Lenalee, mientras se acomodaba la chasquilla.

- Lenalee-sama, le traje la cena- le informó el albino y agregó-. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, adelante- le confirmo la china, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

Apenas le hubo dado el permiso, Allen entró cargando un carrito y sobre este se veían ñoquis con salsa a la boloñesa, un vaso con jugo de frutas natural y una gran variedad de ensaladas.

- Se lo dejaré aquí, Lenalee-sama- le comunico Allen, mientras le dejaba el carrito a un lado, cerca de la cama.

- No me digas Lenalee-sama, Allen-kun. Después de todo, tienes casi mi misma edad, ¿no? Solo dime Lenalee - le pidió la china y guardo silencio. Si Allen no recordaba nada, ¿para qué hacerle revivir esos malos momentos? Lo mejor sería que comenzase a hacerse amiga de él de nuevo.

Allen solamente se limitó a girarse y a dedicarle una inocente sonrisa a la peli verde, antes de acercarse a la puerta. Apenas tocó la perilla se quedó inmóvil. Allen, a pesar de que recién venía conociendo a Lenalee, moría por preguntarle de donde ella lo conocía. Sabía perfectamente que saber su pasado ahora no le ayudaría en mucho pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por él.

- ¿Pasa algo, Allen-kun?- le preguntó la china, al ver al albino quedarse quieto frente a la puerta.

- Si. Si pasa algo- le contestó Allen, mientras se giraba y quedaba mirando a Lenalee a los ojos. No sabía cómo plantearle la pregunta, pero le daba la sensación que la peli verde lo entendería-. Nosotros, ¿cuándo nos conocimos?

- Etto… - balbuceó Lenalee, mientras trataba de explicarse y agregó, mucho más convencida-. Fue hace tiempo. Cuando éramos niños. A ti, en la noche, se te cayó una pelota dentro de mi casa, por lo que saltaste la reja para ir a buscarla. Justo en ese momento me asome por la ventana y te ví. Aunque en ese tiempo con niisan vivíamos en una casa común y corriente - después de haber dicho eso, la peli verde no pudo evitar soltar una temblorosa risa y continuo, mientras lanzaba un suspiro-. Desde ese día siempre nos juntamos a jugar y nos hicimos muy amigos, aunque tú ahora no lo recuerdas- murmuró la china, remarcando el tono de reproche en la última frase, a lo que Allen solo reaccionó mostrando una mueca nerviosa-. Pero un día, nos juntamos muy tarde a jugar. Parece que eran pasadas la media noche. Y tú me llevaste a una fuente iluminada que había en las cercanías. Fue realmente lindo, ver el agua iluminada por las luces…- murmuró la china, mientras contenía una pequeña lágrima.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?- le preguntó el albino, sin percatarse del estado en que se encontraba la china.

- Después, de la nada, aparecieron unos tipos disparando… y te dieron, Allen-kun- concluyó la china, mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y entre sollozos, continuó-. Pen-pensé que te habías muerto…

- Gomen- murmuró Allen, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a Lenalee. La verdad le sorprendía haber pasado todo eso con la chica y no acordarse de nada. Pudo ver como Lenalee se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Gracias Allen-kun- le agradeció Lenalee y agrego, mostrando una sonrisa-. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos de nuevo…

- Claro- le respondió Allen-. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo dímela.

- Si, gracias Allen-kun- le agradeció nuevamente, mientras le devolvía el pañuelo. Allen se quedó esperando un rato, hasta que se calmase.

- ¿Y no recuerdas nada más? ¿Nunca te hable de alguien de mi familia o algo así?- le preguntó Allen, sin conservar ninguna esperanza, pues los niños no tienden a hablar de sus familiares cuando están en medio de juegos infantiles.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Allen-kun?- le consultó la china, un poco extrañada. La verdad Lenalee, al ver que Allen no se acordaba de ella, había pensado que solo eso se le había olvidado, pero por lo visto, le habían hecho algo más en "ese" lugar.

- Es que perdí la memoria…- se sinceró Allen, sin creerse aún que estuviese compartiendo eso con la peli verde. Siempre había tratado de ser lo más prudente y tratar de no acercarse mucho a la gente, sobre todo si esta no pertenecía a la familia Noah, ya que en cualquier minuto, podrían ordenarle matar a esa persona, fuese quien fuese. Tal vez no debió haber dicho eso.

- Ya veo…- murmuró la china, mientras el semblante se le entristecía y, sin siquiera premeditarlo se acercó a Allen y le dio un abrazo. Realmente se sentía mal por todo lo que Allen había pasado, teniendo en cuenta de que él siempre la había protegido cuando estaban en "ese" lugar. Y también aquello la hizo sentirse más culpable, pues Allen había afrontado todo eso solo, después de que a ella la sacaran de ahí.

- Le-Lenalee- tartamudeo el albino, un poco avergonzado al sentir el abrazo de la peli verde y sin saber cómo reaccionar ya que, los únicos abrazos que siempre había recibido, desde que podía recordar, provenían de Road. Peor era extraño, recordaba esa sensación, la del abrazo de Lenalee. Era como si ella ya lo hubiese abrazado antes…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee se abrió de golpe, dejando a ver a Komui, que traía en su mano una enorme lista. El chino lucia una enorme sonrisa y pregunto, exclamando-. Lenalee, ¿no has visto a…?

Sin embargo, solo eso alcanzó a preguntar pues vio algo horripilante. Allen, el chico que recién había contratado hoy para que protegiese a su linda hermanita la estaba abrazando ¡¡¡Era imperdonable!!! ¡¡Había contratado a un pulpo!!!

- ¡¡ ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi linda Lenalee?!!!- le pregunto Komui, totalmente furioso.

- Yo... etto…- murmuró Allen, para luego fijarse en la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba con la peli verde y, de golpe, se le vinieron las palabras de Jerry-san a la mente: _"¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado decirte, ten cuidado con Komui. Si te ve cerca de Lenalee con intenciones amorosas, eres hombre muerto!"_-. ¡No es lo que cree, Komui-san!- exclamó rápidamente Allen, mientras se alejaba de Lenalee.

- ¡¡Es imperdonable!! ¡¡Los pulpos deben recibir su merecido!!- grito el chino y, de la nada, sacó un enorme control remoto y, apretando una de las teclas, agregó-. ¡¡Ven aquí, Komurin III!! ¡¡Acaba con el pulpo!!

- ¡¡Eh!!

- ¡¡Niisan, detente!! ¡¡No es lo que estas pensando!!

Sin embargo, a pesar de los gritos y peticiones de Lenalee y Allen, Komurin comenzó a lanzar rayos y ataques a diestra y siniestra, mientras los chicos los esquivaban de la mejor manera. Los muebles, al recibir los ataques del estrafalario robot de Komui, eran totalmente destruidos, mientras pedazos de madera y más ataques volaban por todos lados.

- ¡¡Cuidado Allen-kun!!- se escuchó entre todo el ruido pero Allen, antes de darse cuenta, ya recibía en pleno rostro y manotazo del robot, lo que lo hizo saltar y golpearse contra una pared.

* * *

_- No tienes miedo- le pregunto una pequeña niña que usaba coletas, mientras sollozaba y se cubría el rostro.__ Allen intentó verle el rostro, pero le era imposible, ya que se encontraban completamente a oscuras._

_- No- mintió el pequeño niño albino, mientras trataba de sacarse la mugre que tenía la cara, ya que le apestaba un poco. Tocó el suelo. Aquella mazmorra era realmente horrible, pues olía a humedad, estaba sucia y se aparecían enormes ratas que no los dejaban en paz. Pequeñas pisadas se sintieron hasta que algo peludo se posó sobre el pie de la chica._

_- ¡Kya! ¡Una rata!- grito la niña, mientras se acurrucaba más al lado de Allen._

_- ¡¡Cállense!!- les ordenó una voz ruda y ronca desde el exterior de la celda._

_El niño albino, sin decir nada, tomó a la rata con una de sus manos y la quedó observando, mientras el animal chillaba y abría sus horrendas fauces, moviendo los pies, desesperada, intentando escapar de la mano del pequeño niño albino, que la apretaba más y más, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin siquiera pestañear, solo observándola gritar, chillar, mientras intentaba morderlo. Y más la apretó. Eran unas ansias extrañas que evitaban que detuviese aquella fuerza que lo impulsaba a apretar más al animal. La apretó tanto rato que la rata se reventó, salpicándole la cara con más mugre, más de la que tenía. La sangre de la rata se deslizó por su pálida piel, mientras la niña de coletas se alejaba, aterrada, del niño albino._

_- ¡¿Qué hiciste, Allen-kun?!- le susurró las niña, aterrada._

_- Yo…- murmuró el albino, mientras pestañeaba y se daba cuenta del cadáver de la rata, reventado, que tenía en su mano. Asqueado tiró lejos el cadáver del animal, mientras se limpiaba con la manga maltrecha de su chaleco-. No sé….- murmuró, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado esa rata ahí, a su mano._

- ¡¡Allen-kun!! ¡¡Allen-kun!!- se escuchó a lo lejos, alguien lo llamaba, un poco preocupada. O por lo menos, así sonaba la voz.

El albino abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras veía como Lenalee y Jerry-san le echaban viento con unos abanicos. El rostro de Lenalee se comenzó a dibujar lentamente. Pudo contemplar a la chica peli verde que lo observaba con el rostro aliviado. La muchacha se acomodo su corto cabello detrás de la oreja y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al albino, a la que Allen solo pudo reaccionar con asombro, pues era la sonrisa más inocente y pura que había visto en toda su vida. Era una sonrisa luminosa.

- ¡¡Qué bueno que despertaste Allen-kun!!- exclamó Lenalee, más aliviada y agrego, mientras miraba en tono de reproche a su hermano-. Niisan, deberías disculparte con Allen-kun.

- ¡Pero, mi Komurin…!- exclamó Komui, mientras abrazaba un poco de chatarra-. ¡¿No crees que ya es suficiente castigo para mí el que lo hayas destruido?!

Allen, mientras se incorporaba, miró sorprendido los restos del "aterrador" robot de Komui. ¿Por qué lo había contratado Komui-san, si su hermana era capaz de destruir un robot ella sola? Demás podría cuidarse sin su ayuda

- Te dije que tenias que tener cuidado con Komui- le susurró Jerry a Allen, para que solo este escuchase-. Esas son el tipo de cosas que hace Komui cuando ve que se le acercan mucho a Lenalee.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Allen, mientras reía nerviosamente. Nunca más abrazaría a Lenalee a menos que quisiese morir.

* * *

Después del enorme ajetreo que tuvieron que realizar todos los empleados de la casa, para ordenar el desastre ocasionado por el robot de Komui, todos pudieron regresar a sus cuartos, pues ya era muy tarde. Allen con suerte había podido echar un vistazo a su habitación, pues hace horas atrás solo había dejado su equipaje y se había cambiado de ropa rápidamente, para poder presentarse ante Lenalee.

Apenas abrió la puerta se limitó a ver su cuarto, de paredes celestes, un poco más detenidamente. La cama, blanca, se encontraba al lado de una pared en la que colgaba un cuadro extraño, tomando en cuenta todos los cuadros que había en la mansión Noah. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Una especie de payaso cargando un ataúd. En la habitación en sí, había varios muebles de madera, una pequeña mesita, además de un escritorio y un par de divanes, sin contar de otro mueble con varios libros. En otra de las paredes, había un gran ventanal, que daba a un balcón de estilo gótico, lleno de maceteros con muchas platas distintas.

Allen, exhausto después de lo que había vivido por el día de hoy, se tiro sobre su cama y, estirando el brazo, tomo un papel que estaba sobre el velador, al lado de su cama. Rápidamente, antes de hacer rendido de sueño, lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer. ¡¡Era imposible!! En el papel, escrito por el excéntrico Komui, estaban plasmadas todas las tareas que tenía que cumplir como el supuesto asistente de Lenalee… ¡Eran 103 tareas distintas!

- No se trataba de solo cuidar a Lenalee…- murmuró el albino, con tono de reproche, mientras seguía mirando la carta. Apenas terminó de leer aquella nota que el asignaba sus tareas, se volteo un rato, mientras seguía mirando el cuadro. Ese payaso parecía sacado de un sueño. O, tal vez, de una pesadilla. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando había sido dejado inconsciente por el robot de Komui, había soñado algo. ¿Que había sido? Ni idea, pues no recordaba nada. Solo una sensación asquerosa en su mano. Rápidamente se llevó su mano derecha al rostro y se la quedó mirando, pero en ella no había nada.

Después de un rato de forzar su memoria para que el volviese aquel sueño a la mente y, sin ningún resultado, Allen pensó que lo mejor sería dormirse. Después de todo, mañana comenzaba su verdadero trabajo, sin contar las 103 tareas que tendría que realizar. Sin darle más importancia a ese sueño, el albino se quitó la ropa y se puso a dormir.

Unos cuartos más allá, Lenalee derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Se volteó hacia la pared y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, con la sabana de su cama.

- Lo siento, Allen-kun- murmuró la peli verde, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos-. Lo siento. Yo no quería mentirte, pero prefiero que olvides todo aquello- concluyó Lenalee, mientras con un último suspiro, se comenzaba a abandonar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin Capítulo 02

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Hai… aquí el segundo capi. Espero que les haya gustado y si la cosa iba muy lento, gomen… pero en el próximo todo avanzará más rápido ;3. Bueno eso... xD

Y como siempre hago en mis fics… los agradecimientos a: **Danyeda Goofy Panterita **(gracias por tu review... bueno… siendo sincera... no me pagan Dx ojala me pagasen... así escribiría más, pues necesito el dinero con urgencia D: … qué bueno que te gustase el fic…. Tomando en cuenta que no es un LavixLou fa (a todo esto… ¿Cuándo lo escribirás?.... Aun lo estoy esperando T.T) Los misterios concernientes a como se conocieron Allen y Lenalee de a poco se irán revelando… así que paciencia por fi *--*, espero que el segundo capi te haya gustado :D) **Miranda Kliese **( Gracias por el review-sueldo xD…. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic.. y me animo tu comentario pues soy primeriza en escribir fics AllenxLenalee, me gusta mucho la pareja, pero hasta ahora lo que más había escrito eran LavixAllen xD… Lo de cómo se conocieron Allen y Lenalee pronto se irá revelando… así que paciencia xD por favor n_n… me mato lo del 1313 xD... pero demás habrá escenas de ese tipo en el fic… aunque aún no se cuando xD… espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D) **xNereikax **( Gracias por tu review n_n y espero que este capi te haya gustado y si no, me puedes mandar un Komurin xD) **conekenobi70 **( Gracias por el review y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic… después de todo el fic es para los lectores ;D… y lo de los fics KandaxLenalee o AllenxLenalee estoy de acuerdo contigo, pues esas parejas son genialosas, aunque el LavixLenalee… no me gusta mucho xD… Cuídate ~~) **Carolitaz! **(Gracias por el review y qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic ;3 y te apoyo... la mejor pareja hetero de DGM es el AllenxLenalee… aunque prefiero más el LavixAllen, pero bueno xD…. Lo de Road besando a Allen, pues ella lo ama... así que quien se resistiría de besarlo... es tan lindo *---------*… Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi xD)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que lee este fic.

Y por último… Recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;3


	3. ¡Muerte al pulpo!

**Bien, antes de ir con las notas de autora y con el capi del fic quería decir unas palabras en ****relación al suceso ocurrido en Chile el día 27 de febrero del 2010 a las 3:30 am aproximadamente. Me refiero, como ya todos sabrán, al terremoto que se contó como unos de los más fuertes dentro de la historia mundial. Quería enviar, aunque sea mediante palabras, a todos mis compatriotas chilenos y chilenas mucho ánimo y fuerza para que todos juntos podamos afrontar toda esta difícil situación, y en especial, espero que todos hayan sufrido las menores pérdidas materiales y, aún más importante, ojala que no hayan perdido a ninguno de sus seres queridos. **

**Comprendo muy bien que las primeras horas deben haber tenido mucho miedo, de hecho yo también tuve miedo, pues estaba durmiendo, como la gran mayoría de ustedes, cuando todo esto sucedió. Sin embargo, aunque cueste hay que sobreponerse, sobre todo las personas que viven entre la séptima y octava región de Chile, pues fueron las más afectadas, deben tener fuerza para salir adelante.**

**Espero que, si sufrieron pérdidas materiales, puedan solucionar pronto su situación y si perdieron a alguno de sus seres queridos les envío mi más sentido pesar y muchos abrazos y toda la buena vibra posible en este momento.**

**¡Los quiero un montón y fuerza! Como ustedes siempre me apoyan, de alguna forma al dejar review, yo también los quiero apoyar en esta situación y espero de todo corazón que se encuentren ilesos de toda esta catástrofe.**

**Tal vez poner esto en el fic no vaya con el "protocolo" de esta página, pero entiendo que hay muchas personas que la están pasando mal y, aunque sean meras palabras de apoyo, solo quiero expresar mi preocupación por el bienestar de mis compatriotas.**

**¡Los quiero! *Nana los abraza***

**Ahora vienen las notas de autora. Ojala este capi los anime y les saqué aunque sea alguna sonrisa en este momento, para algunos, tan difícil.**

N/A: ¡Konnishiwa Minna-san! Aquí les traigo el tercer capi de esta historia. Gomen por la demora, pues mis otros fics (en su mayoría yaois xDU) me tenían ocupada, pues trato de ir actualizándolos todos en conjunto n_n jeje *ríe nerviosamente*. Además estoy un poco resentida con fanfiction. Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero tengo que expresarlo en alguna parte y de paso, si alguno o alguna de ustedes me puede ayudar, se los agradecería mil ;_; . Lo que sucede es que escribí un Oneshot de una serie que termino de emitirse en Japón en diciembre del año 2009. Intente publicarlo en esta página, pero aún no está la sección de ese anime y muero por publicarlo ;_;… por si acaso el anime se llama Umineko no naku koro ni. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ni siquiera estaba la sección de la precuela: Higurashi no naku koro ni , por lo que no conservo muchas esperanzas ;o;. No sé porque, pero Umineko se está convirtiendo en mi fuente de inspiración XDU

Bien, dejando eso de lado, quería agradecer a toda la gente que me dejo review. Las respuestas a cada uno de ellos estarán más abajo x3.

Sin más explayarme… ¡El tercer capi!

_**A toda costa**_

_**Capítulo 03: ¡Muerte al pulpo!**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la genialosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. El titulo del fic suena como la marca de galletas xDU

Lenalee volvió a mirar por la ventana que quedaba al lado de su puesto. Desde que había llegado al colegio que asistía, por la mañana, no había podido quitarse esa sensación. Era una mirada un poco penetrante y fija, incansable, pero no sabía de dónde provenía, y por lo visto había decidido perseguirla a ella. Aunque tampoco podía estar todo el día solo pensando en ello, pues también tenía que ponerle empeño en entender las clases de matemáticas, pues a cada palabra que la profesora Klaud Nine agregaba, menos entendía. Parecía como si ella hablase en ruso.

- Lenalee, ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Lavi en un susurro, al verla tan inquieta. Desde que había llegado al colegio que estaba así.

- Es que…- comenzó a explicarle, pero la voz de la profesora la interrumpió.

- Señorita Lee, por lo visto usted entiende perfectamente cómo calcular este ejercicio- le dijo, mientras señalaba con una regla la pizarra y agregó, con total seriedad-. Venga a la pizarra y resuélvalo, para que le pueda explicar a sus compañeros.

Lenalee se puso de pie, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de pavor. Por haber estado toda la mañana preocupada por esa sensación que la había estado molestando, no había prestado nada de atención a la clase, así que solo haría el ridículo yendo a la pizarra.

- Lo siento, maestra Klaud- se disculpó, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y agregó explicándose-. No entendí nada.

Un murmullo general se extendió por el salón de clases, pues era demasiado inusual que la delegada de clases respondiese así a algún profesor, ya que siempre entendía todo lo que estos explicaban o, por lo menos, casi todo.

- Ya veo- murmuró la rubia profesora y agregó, un poco molesta-. Si fuese tan amable de dejar el salón.

Lenalee, un poco avergonzada, dejó el salón ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y la mirada preocupada de Lavi.

* * *

_Hace un par de horas atrás…_

Allen abrió los ojos un poco preocupado, pues pensaba que se había quedado dormido, ya que el despertador no sonaba. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado, pues ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana, así que el despertador obviamente no sonaría. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos tendido sobre la cama y decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y echarle una mirada a esa enorme lista. Lentamente, arrastrando los pies, quedo en frente de su nuevo "uniforme" que estaba colgado dentro del ropero, el que consistía en una camisa larga que terminaba en dos puntas, tanto en la parte anterior como posterior y una corbata roja, con una pequeña chaqueta negra, manga larga, unos shorts negros y unas botas. Que estrafalario. ¿Quién lo habría diseñado?

Después de que, finalmente, pudo encontrar la cocina, se dispuso a comer. Jerry le sirvió muchos platillos, mientras no podía quitar la mueca de sorpresa de sus ojos. Era verdad de que ayer, cuando el albino había ido a la cocina había devorado gran cantidad de comida, pero ni se comparaba a lo que ingería ahora en el desayuno, pues equiparaba a lo que comían todos los sirvientes juntos.

Sin embargo, Allen solo tenía ojos para ver esa lista, que de solo leerla ya lo estresaba, incluso peor que cuando le ordenaban perseguir y matar a alguien. Eran ciento tres tareas, una más rara que otra. ¿Acaso el conde no le había explicado que tenía que hacer solo de guardaespaldas? Incluso tenía que hacer de carga bolsas si a Lenalee se le ocurría la brillante idea de ir de compras al shopping.

- Ahh…- suspiró Allen, imaginándose ya lleno hasta los topes de cajas y bolsas.

- Por lo visto Komui te hará trabajar bastante- le dijo Jerry, mientras se sentaba al frente de él, para hacerle compañía.

- Por lo visto si- le respondió Allen, con una expresión nerviosa y agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ni siquiera sabía que los asistentes tenían que…- murmuró, mientras buscaba en la lista y continúo, mientras leía-... nº 73- Si ves que le va a caer excremento de una paloma, debes evitar que esto suceda y ponerte en su lugar… ¡¿Acaso eso lo hacen los asistentes?!!- concluyó anonadado.

- Bueno, Komui es un poco excéntrico, pero no es una mala persona- le dijo Jerry, pero Allen creía completamente lo contrario. ¡¡El tipo estaba loco!!

Apenas Lenalee terminó de alistarse y de desayunar, se encaminaron por la alfombra roja hacia la salida de la mansión, para poder subir al auto que llevaría a Lenalee al colegio. La china, a diferencia de ayer que, en opinión de Allen, tenía un aire un poco decaído sin contar que se había puesto a llorar, lucía hoy una gran sonrisa y parecía mucho más animada.

- ¡¡Allen-kun~!!- le llamó Komui, mientras el albino se quedaba quieto en el umbral de la puerta. Después de haberse releído esa horrenda lista de deberes, tenía miedo de que Komui, a solas, le pidiese algo que él claramente no podría cumplir o, tal vez, algo vergonzoso que no querría hacer. Pero, muy a su pesar, Komui ahora era su jefe por lo que, en contra de su voluntad dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba el excéntrico inventor. Komui quedó viendo el extrañado semblante de su hermana y agregó, mientras movía su mano-. No te preocupes Lenalee. Solo necesito hablar unos pequeños detalles con Allen-kun así que si quieres lo puedes esperar en el auto.

Lenalee, confiando en las palabras de su hermano se dirigió al auto. Era cierto que su hermano no era la persona más normal del mundo, pero nunca le había mentido, así que Allen no correría, por lo menos por ahora, más riesgo de quedarse envuelto en nuevos ataques de la serie de robots Komurin.

Al cabo de un rato, Allen entró al auto, con las cejas arqueadas. Apenas se hubo sentado, se percató de que la peli verde no le quitaba la vista de encima, examinándolo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lenalee?- le preguntó extrañado el albino, al ver la acción de la china.

- Nada, es que pensé que niisan te había hecho algo, pero me alegro que no lo haya hecho- le respondió mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, Allen no pensaba lo mismo que Lenalee.

* * *

- Lenalee, ¿qué te paso?- le preguntó Lavi, apenas pudieron salir de la clase de matemáticas. Ya era hora del almuerzo en el prestigioso instituto Black Order y los alumnos salían ya de sus aulas y se encaminaban, como una marea azul y ploma hacia el comedor o al kiosco para comprar su almuerzo. Por su parte, Lavi, Lenalee Miranda y Kanda ya se encaminaban hacia el comedor, el que exhibía mesas relucientes.

- Es que… he sentido que me siguen- le explicó, mientras atravesaban el umbral de la puerta del comedor.

- A lo mejor es alguno de tus admiradores secretos, Lenalee-chan- sugirió Miranda, mientras tropezaba con un obstáculo invisible. Kanda miró molesto a la castaña, mientras la esquivaba y seguía delante, sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse.

- No lo creo- le contestó Lenalee, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y agregó, un poco preocupada-. Siento que es una mirada distinta.

Lavi, al igual que Miranda, solo le dijeron que se preocupaba demasiado por ello y, de seguro era uno de sus admiradores. Cada vez que Kanda escuchaba la palabra "admiradores", detenía sus palillos y soltaba un bufido de molestia, por lo que Lavi y las dos chicas solo se limitaban a mirarlo un poco extrañados ante la reacción del peli azul, pero sin embargo, prefirieron no hacérselo notar, pues Kanda llevaba con él a Mugen, su inseparable espada de Kendo y no era muy conveniente hacérselo notar.

- Etto, Lenalee-san, ¿tienes un minuto?- les interrumpió un chico, de cabello corto y castaño, que vestía el uniforme escolar.

* * *

-¡¡Me gustas mucho Lenalee-san!!- exclamó el chico, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, mientras estaban los dos a solas, debajo de un árbol del patio. Apenas el chico le había pedido hablar con ella, Lenalee había accedido, pues estaba segura de que él quería preguntarle algunas cosas de los eventos del festival deportivo del colegio o algo similar, pero aquella declaración le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso ese chico era el que la había estado siguiendo? Entonces, por lo visto, Lavi y Miranda habían tenido razón.

- Yo… lo siento mucho- se disculpó Lenalee, mientras agachaba la cabeza y agregó, mirando al chico de frente, aunque realmente sin mirarlo, pues no podía con el remordimiento-. Me siento muy agradecida por los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, pero…

Y de pronto un bulto. El chico había caído como saco y su rostro había caído sobre la delantera de Lenalee la que, solo de la sorpresa no reaccionó en un primer momento. ¿Aquel chico, solo se había declarado para tocarle sus… sus….? Ni siquiera podía pensar toda la pregunta. Con el semblante completamente furioso, comenzó a cerrar su mano en un gran puño.

- ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!- gritó, mientras que de un palmetazo, arrojaba al chico al suelo, sin que este ni siquiera se resistiese.

Al ver lo que había sucedido, los tres amigos, entre ellos Kanda que había sido obligado por Lavi a seguirlos, se acercaron a la peli verde que respiraba entrecortadamente, con la cara roja y mirando molesta al chico que hace unos minutos se le había declarado y que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡¡Woo!!- exclamó Lavi, mientras levantaba uno de los brazos del chico y lo soltaba, cayendo inerte al suelo-. Ya sabía que eras una bestia Lenalee, pero ahora te pasaste, ¿no crees?… ¡¡lo dejaste K.O!!

- ¡¡Es su culpa!!- se defendió la china, mientras Miranda la abrazaba, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Kanda miró furioso a aquel chico, pero decidió no decir nada. A veces lo mejor era no hablar de más, como cierto baka usagi que no se callaba ante nada. De pronto, mientras examinaba con más detalle el cuerpo inconsciente del chico pervertido, pudo detectar que tenía algo clavado en el cuello-. Oí, tiene algo raro en el cuello- murmuró, mientras los tres le dirigían la mirada al lugar que indicaba Kanda.

- ¡Es un dardo!- gritó Lavi, mientras se los mostraba a todos los presentes y agregó, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Lenalee-. ¡¡Tal vez alguien quería atentar contra ti Lenalee!! Pobre…

Solo eso alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo porque, después de sentir un piquete en el cuello, cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y de todos los alumnos que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Apenas todos los alumnos que estaban en el patio vieron como dos chicos habían caído inconscientes, se comenzaron a atiborrar alrededor de los dos desmayados, murmurando todas las conjeturas que tenían y de quien podría ser el autor de aquellos ataques.

Lenalee se acercó a Lavi y, pudo sacar, del cuello de este un dardo idéntico al que tenía el otro chico y murmuró consternada- ¡¡Niisan!!-. Era obvio de quien provenían los dardos.

Aquel grito, más fuerte incluso que todos los cuchicheos de los presentes, llegó a los oídos de una persona que se encontraba mirando toda la escena y solo pudo tragar saliva, de manera muy nerviosa.

Fin capítulo 03

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí y si no, me pueden dejar criticas constructivas, de manera respetuosa ;3. Gomen si me quedó corto y por la demora n_nU. Así que trataré dentro de lo posible de actualizar más rápido, aunque no puedo prometer nada, porque pronto empiezan mis clases y el horario se me viene un poco apretado *ríe nerviosamente*, pero daré lo que más pueda para actualizar en cuanto me sea posible.

Por lo corto de este capi, pues tenía muchas ideas, pero por el terremoto más todo lo que pude ver por televisión, francamente me produjeron un bloqueo u_u.

Bien sin nada más que agregar me voy a los agradecimientos: **Danyeda Goofy Panterita**(Gracias por tu review n_n, etto... sobre de que en todos los fic AU de Allen y Lenalee él sea pobre y ella rica, pues no lo sabía D:, es que solo leo cuando se ambientan en el universo de DGray-man… aunque Allen en este fic no es pobre, solo esta de sirviente para poder cuidarla mejor ;_; … xDU Si, Allen psicho es tan sexi *----*, aunque yo siempre lo he encontrado sexi 0.o, pero bue, sé que casi nadie lo encuentra masculino ;_; No te preocupes por lo del fic LavixLou fa… esperare lo que sea necesario para leerlo ;3 y no te apresuro, después de todo el mundo real igual demanda nuestra atención xDU. Gracias por el ánimo y, aunque me tarde seguiré con todos mis fics ;D. Etto y por lo del final, aún no lo tengo planeado, así que no podría asegurarte si va a ser triste o feliz u_u… bye y cuidate ;D… gracias por el mensaje por fanfiction. La verdad no esperaba que me llegase ninguno por lo del terremoto, pero estoy perfectamente, así que hay Nana para rato xDU) **Miranda Kliese **(Gracias por tu review :D … Bue, por lo del motivo de por qué la Familia Noah "adoptó" a Allen se verá más adelante, así como también el por qué perdió sus recuerdos… aunque la Familia Noah tiene mucho que ver con ello D: …. Y lo de Komui, pues también se verá mientras el fic progrese n-n…, así como también la importancia de Lenalee para Allen *-*, espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D bye y cuídate n_n) **lenalee-de-walker **(Gracias por tu review n-n y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, pues soy primeriza con esta pareja jeje *ríe nerviosamente *… bue lo que paso entre ellos no es tan lindo como tú crees ;_;… en los próximos capis se irá revelando aquello n-n.. y si xDU Allen es tan inocente, tierno, sexi *--* asdasd… quiero uno para mí ;_; espero que te haya gustado este capi y bue, mi msn no me gusta ponerlo mucho, pues hay gente que te agrega y nunca te habla ¬ ¬U.. y me apesta tener tantos contactos y que solo la mitad te hable… de todos modos ahí te lo dejo, pues supongo que si me lo estas pidiendo es porque me vas a hablar n_n: n a r a n j a _ c y b o r _ n i p o n e s a h o t m a i l . c o m , por si acaso lo puse con todos los caracteres separados, pues esta página censura los mail y enlaces D: bye y cuídate n_n) **Carolitaz! **(Gracias por tus reviews, en serio, me emociona mucho *-* de que te guste tanto este fic y espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado. Perdón si me tarde mil, pero tenía que actualizar también mis otros trabajos u////u. Más o menos me tardo un mes en actualizar D: . Por lo visto, al igual que yo también te gusta Allen *---*… deberían existir hombres como él… de hecho estoy haciendo campaña para encontrarme uno, pero es imposible ;_;… espero que te haya gustado como puse a Lavi y Kanda y Lenalee pues sí, tiene que ver con los sicarios... Wo D: el medio spoiler xDU… bye y cuidate n-n)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic.

Recuerden: ¡¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!!!

Bye, cuídense mucho, ánimo para los afectados por el terremoto y nos leemos en el siguiente~


	4. Tercero en discordia

N/A: ¡Holas gente linda 3~~!. Por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Pido las disculpas pertinentes al caso, pero la Uni me tenía sumamente copada -.-U (aun me sigue teniendo copada). A pesar de ello, me comprometo a seguir este fic, a toda costa (les suena de algo esa expresión xDU?). En fin, como siempre, los agradecimientos irán abajo. Supongo que ya se aburrieron, así que los dejo ser felices para que lean el siguiente capi n_n. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**A toda costa**_

_**Capítulo 04: Tercero en discordia**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. ¿Por qué a Hoshino-sama le gustará hacer sufrir tanto a sus lectores con sus parones y publicaciones del manga de forma mensual T-T?

Habían pasado dos horas y aún nada. Ni Lavi ni el otro chico castaño habían despertado aún y Lenalee había comenzado a barajar la posibilidad de que el contenido de los dardos no fuese inofensivo somnífero.

- Lenalee, ¿podrías venir un minuto?- le pidió Johnny, el profesor de química, apenas hubo abierto la puerta de la enfermería. La joven se levantó, un poco contrariada de dejar a su amigo solo, a sabiendas de lo que su hermano pudiese hacerle, pero la jefa de la enfermería le asintió.

- No te preocupes, Lenalee- le aseguro-. Si alguien intenta hacerles algo, se las verá conmigo.

La chica río nerviosa, pues la jefa de enfermería sonaba como un matón, pero prefirió no hacerlo notar. Apenas salió de la enfermería siguió al profesor Johnny hacia la sala de química. Caminaron por varios pasillos de blanco suelo, los que estaban rodeados de columnas góticas, dando a uno de los patios del establecimiento. Después de caminar por varios pasillos, llegaron a la sala de química.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen miró hacia la ventana de la enfermería, francamente preocupado. Apenas vio lo ocurrido con los dardos, no pudo evitar mirarlos con cierta desconfianza. Tomó uno de los proyectiles que Komui-san le había dado en la mañana, mientras le pedía fervientemente que nadie se acercase a más de medio metro de su hermana. Nunca hubiese pensado que la verdadera razón por la que habían contratado sus servicios era para evitar que nadie, con intenciones amorosas, se acercase a Lenalee. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias que esos dardos podrían tener sobre sus víctimas (inocentes, por cierto). Tal vez Road había tenido razón con que sería un desperdicio seguir trabajando para el chino.

Continúo mirando hacia la enfermería, hasta que vio a un tipo, de enorme gafas redondas, sacar a Lenalee de ahí. ¿Hacia dónde la llevaría? Sin divagar más sobre aquello, los siguió, ocultando toda su presencia. Era fundamental que no fuese visto por nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Toma asiento- le ofreció el profesor, señalando una silla delante de los instrumentos, probetas y otros artefactos que estaban sobre una de las mesas. La chica, obediente, se sentó y miró lo que estaba examinando. Apenas la chica se acomodó, el profesor de anteojos decidió continuar-. ¿Tú sabes que tiene esto?- le pregunto a la peli verde, mientras señalaba uno de los dardos.

- No…

- Es un somnífero- le respondió, mientras la chica suspiraba aliviada-. Pero no cualquiera. Es de fabricación propia y mucho más potente que cualquiera que esté siendo distribuido en el mercado. Lo más probable que ellos no despierten dentro de dos o tres días.

- ¡¿En serio?- gritó alarmada. Esta vez su hermano si se había pasado de la raya. Sabía que su hermano tenía una manía respecto a su protección, pero esa reacción era terriblemente exagerada. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él apenas llegase a casa-. Pero, ¿ellos estarán bien, cierto?- le preguntó con semblante afligido. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Lavi, no se lo perdonaría. No era justo que por su culpa, sus amigos pagaran las consecuencias.

- Si. Los primeros análisis que hicimos de la sustancia contenida en los dardos, no muestran gran peligro, pero no podemos estar 100% seguros, pues son análisis generales de la sustancia. Supongo que un examen más exhaustivo nos llevaría un poco más de tiempo- le contestó y agregó, esbozando una gran sonrisa-. ¿Fue tu hermano, cierto?

- ¿Eh?- reaccionó la chica confundida. Era como si el profesor Johnny pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

- No hace falta que los escondas… conozco muy bien a Komui. Él es el único que podría estar haciendo cosas como estás- le animó Johnny.

- Si… bueno supongo, lo más probable es que sea mi hermano- le respondió la chica, avergonzada.

- ¡Qué bueno!- exclamó un poco más relajado y agregó, ante la extrañeza de la peli verde-. Si es así, podremos preguntarle sobre esto y cerciorarnos de que no tenga efectos secundarios o algo similar.

La chica respiro aliviada. Por lo menos Lavi estaría bien. Nunca se hubiese perdonado a sí misma que le hubiese ocurrido algo al oji verde. Aún así, su hermano tendría que escucharla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lenalee, apenas salió de la sala de química, se dirigió a la enfermería, acompañada de Johnny, que llevaba los resultados del análisis de la sustancia contenida en los dardos. Apenas llegaron, el castaño se puso a hablar con la jefa de las enfermeras explicándole la situación, mientras que Lenalee miraba a su amigo, que continuaba durmiendo tal como lo había dejado. Pobre Lavi.

- Creo que lo más conveniente sería informarle al Director- le aconsejó la enfermera a Johnny y agregó, al ver el semblante contrariado del joven profesor-. Independientemente de que este ataque no sea mortal o cause daños mínimos a los alumnos, es deber de los docentes y de todos los que trabajan acá protegerlos. Si dejamos este ataque sin represalias, ¿se imagina lo que ocurriría después?

- Tiene razón, pero…- murmuró lanzándole una mirada rápida a la peli verde. Si denunciaba a Komui, el apoderado de Lenalee, como presunto autor de los hechos, de seguro Lenalee también recibiría parte del castigo. Incluso hasta podrían expulsarla. Después de todo, el director era muy estricto en cuanto a las normas y seguridad del Instituto Black Order, pues era uno de los institutos más caros del país y debían dar una buena imagen. Sabía que Komui era excéntrico, pero no una mala persona. Por lo menos en sus años de Universidad, nunca había visto a Komui hacer algo malo.

De pronto, un dardo entró rápidamente por la ventana semiabierta rozando, sin herir, el rostro de la peli verde e incrustándose en la pared que estaba detrás de la chica. Los presentes quedaron unos segundos eternos sin reaccionar, atónitos ante el hecho que había ocurrido en sus mismas narices. Incluso Lenalee, quien estuvo a punto de ser afectada por el proyectil, abrió excesivamente los ojos, pues no se acababa de creer lo que había sucedido… ¡ ¿Su hermano había estado a punto de atacarla?

- ¡Esto es inaceptable!- exclamó la jefa de las enfermeras, claramente exasperada, sin comprender aún como el hermano de Lee era capaz de intentar dañar a su propia hermana. Rápidamente se acercó al dardo incrustado, preparada para sacarlo, pero Johnny la detuvo-. ¿Qué sucede, Profesor?- le preguntó, extrañada ante la acción del aludido.

- No lo toque- le ordenó y continuo, tratando de explicarse-. Estoy 95% seguro de que este dardo no fue enviado por Komui. Él idolatra a su hermana más que a nadie.

La jefa miró con el entrecejo fruncido al profesor Johnny, mientras este iba en busca del Director, para informarle el último ataque. La primera vez había dudado en avisarle al Director Leverrier, pues sabía que los dardos con somníferos los enviaba Komui, pero esto era diferente. Era un atentado contra una alumna de Black Order.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡ ¿Qué rayos?- exclamó Allen, totalmente petrificado. Apenas se hubo dado cuenta de que había gritado, trato de guardar silencio. Alguien había tratado de herir a Lenalee y ni siquiera lo había percibido. Ahora entendía el por qué Komui-san lo había contratado. Miro hacia ambos lados, pues el agresor debería estar cerca, pero no pudo distinguir nada fuera de lo normal.

- _¿Qué pasa, Allen?_- le preguntó una voz en tono preocupado, que salía del teléfono móvil que Allen tenía al lado de la oreja

- Road, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que colgar- se disculpo el albino y agregó en un tono de voz serio-. Por lo visto, se dejaron ver antes de lo acostumbrado, así que debo encontrarlos.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un bufido de molestia por parte de la morena, antes de que le contestara a Allen-. _Está bien, pero recuerda llamarme, ¿sí? O sino la princesita pagara las consecuencias._

- Road, no…- le regaño Allen, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir el tono de colgado. Por lo visto Road, apenas pronunciada su amenaza, había colgado, dejando a Allen con las palabras en la boca. Apenas guardo su teléfono móvil, salió en busca de pistas sobre el posible agresor de Lenalee. Mientras buscaba de manera silenciosa y fantasmal al culpable, aún estaba sorprendido ante la conducta de Road. Ciertamente la chica de cabellos morados era consentida en exceso por casi toda la familia Noah y, en especial, por el Conde, pero aquello había sido demasiado. Además solo llevaban un día sin verse por lo que no tenía excusas para comportarse así con él.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Road, pero ahora no podía estar distrayéndose. Su protegida se encontraba en peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel día fue particularmente largo para muchas personas dentro del Instituto Black Order. Partiendo por el ataque sufrido por dos alumnos del instituto, entre los que se encontraba Lavi Bookman, nieto del prestigioso historiador de fama mundial, Bookman. El pelirrojo había sido derivado a una Clínica de las más caras del país para que se le realizasen los exámenes pertinentes y prevenir en lo posible alguna consecuencia mayor.

Sin embargo, el director no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. En primer lugar, el Director llamó a la Policía, para que hiciesen peritajes en la escena del "crimen". Fueron tomadas huellas dactilares a los dardos, además de los interrogatorios hechos a todos los testigos de los ataques. Por último, también se requirió la presencia de Komui Lee, pues era sospechoso de haber cometido los ataques.

El albino, mientras Komui-san se encontraba en la comisaria, siendo interrogado, decidió detener su frenética búsqueda en pos del misterioso agresor de la peli verde y acercarse a la chica, para poder protegerla por si un nuevo ataque se pronunciaba. No podía creer como el "terrorista", si podía llamarlo de aquella forma, había desaparecido de su rango de búsqueda tan rápido, considerando que él era uno de los más veloces, dentro de los 14 sicarios especiales de la Familia Noah. Apenas sucedió el ataque, se dedico a buscarlo con ahínco. Pero nada. El agresor había sido tragado por la tierra.

- ¡Lenalee!- gritó Allen, mientras se reunía con la chica. Los policías, después de que Allen le insistiese, lo habían dejado pasar al establecimiento, donde realizaban los últimos peritajes. Apenas la peli verde lo vio, en la lejanía, no pudo evitar abrir excesivamente sus ojos y salir corriendo, culminando aquella carrera en un fuerte abrazo que el dio a Allen, mientras se ponía a llorar.

- Allen-kun- murmuro la chica entre sollozos, mientras Miranda y Kanda miraban la escena, totalmente perplejos. ¿Quién era ese chico que parecía tener tanta confianza con su amiga?

Allen no pudo evitar observar aquella muestra efusiva de cariño por parte de la muchacha con desconfianza, pues él mismo acababa de comprobar que consecuencias podía acarrear acercarse tanto a la hermana de Komui. Rápidamente, tratando en lo posible de hacerlo de manera sutil, se separó de la chica, la que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Toda aquella escena había sido observada por Miranda y Kanda, ambos perplejos.

- Gomen, Allen-kun… siempre termino llorando…- murmuró avergonzada, mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas. Alzó la vista y la dirigió a sus dos amigos. Miranda miraba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada la escena y Kanda, a opinión de la peli verde, tenía una cara _realmente_ aterradora, incluso más que cuando lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. La chica, para explicar la situación decidió presentar al albino-. Disculpen. Etto… él se llama Allen Walker y es mi… asistente personal- concluyó, remarcando un matiz vergonzoso en las palabras "asistente personal", pues el chico era lo suficientemente joven para que eso sonora como una broma.

- Mucho gusto- murmuró Allen, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia a Miranda, la que se presentaba mientras tanto. Apenas vio de cerca al japonés, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sorpresa pues, al haberlo visto de lejos se le había llegado a cruzar por la mente que el peli azul era una chica. Ahora que se encontraba cerca de él, se percataba perfectamente de que sus facciones eran realmente masculinas para tratarse de una. Tratando de ignorar su vergonzosa pero justificada equivocación, le tendió su mano al chico de largos cabellos-. Mucho gusto. Soy Allen Walker.

El japonés miró de manera melindrosa y molesta la mano enguantada del peli blanco y mascullo- No le doy la mano a fenómenos (1).

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el albino, con una sonrisa, que aparentaba inocencia, pero en la que se podía notar la molestia patente de Allen-. Fle-qui-llo-rec-to(2).

- ¿Cómo carajos me llamaste, anciano? ¡¿Quieres pelear?- le preguntó el asiático, mientras sacaba su espada de kendo

- Lo siento, no peleo contra "chicas"- se excusó Allen, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "chicas" y encendiendo la furia de Kanda.

Las chicas, en un comienzo, los habían dejado intercambiarse palabras, cada vez más acidas y podridas, por un lado de celos y por otro de enojo, enredándose sutiles y silenciosas entre sí, mordiendo el aire y convirtiéndolo en putrefacto fuego. La china, al ver como sus dos amigos estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, estando aún los policías presentes en el Instituto Black Order, decidió detenerlos.

- ¡ Paren los dos!

Ambos chicos, que ya estaban a milímetros de golpearse el uno al otro, dejaron la contienda al ver el semblante enojado por parte de Lenalee, quien parecía haber recobrado la decisión y la fuerza de espíritu que parecía haberse quebrado hace unos minutos atrás, al ver como se llevaban a su hermano a la comisaria. Miranda, al ver que su amiga había detenido la pelea, suspiro aliviada y, tal vez para ayudar a Lenalee, decidió decir algo.

- ¿Lavi-kun está bien?- preguntó, mientras veía el mango de la espada de Kendo chocar contra la mejilla de Allen.

- Si…- le respondió Lenalee, y agregó-. Los dardos que le cayeron a él y al otro chico solo tenían somnífero. Dentro de un par de días deberían estar bien-. Concluyó, mientras Allen se separaba de Kanda y se arreglaba la camisa, que se le había desordenado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El moreno se sentía un poco intrigado por la nueva misión de Allen, pues esta era bastante particular. Desde que Allen se había integrado como un miembro activo a la Familia Noah, hace aproximadamente 9 años atrás, el Conde se había encargado de buscarle misiones que solo consistiesen en trabajos meramente de sicario y no como las que le encargaban a Tyki las que incluían, además del asesinato, la del espionaje y otras, por lo que se le hacía muy curioso que mandasen al albino a una misión que tendría que poner muchas más habilidades en juego. Ese día, por la mañana, decidió ir a preguntarle al Conde, solo por mera curiosidad. Apenas hubo llegado a la puerta que daba a la oficina del Conde, pudo escuchar unos murmullos.

- ¿El Conde está ocupado?- le preguntó el moreno a una chica que hacía guardia en la puerta. La susodicha era una mujer rubia, que tenía el cabello tomado en dos cortas coletas, con el rostro, tal vez, excesivamente maquillado, labios rojo carmín, seductores y ojos negros delineados con suma paciencia y dedicación. Piel pálida y suave solo interrumpida por un pequeño corte, superficial, que ella se esmeraba en ocultar con un poco de maquillaje. Figura perfecta y curvilínea, la que era resaltada por la ajustada ropa que llevaba, de color lila.

- Si- le respondió la mujer y agregó, un poco molesta-. Es un oprobio que haga esperar a una dama de esta forma. Está bien que se trate del Conde, pero…

- Creo que no deberías decir eso, Eliade- murmuró el moreno, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón. La mujer se percató, con la expresión ceñuda por el comentario que recientemente había emitido el moreno, de la marca de los cigarrillos. Eran en extremo costosos-. Sabes que si el Conde quiere, puede desecharte, aunque hayas hecho un excelente trabajo.

La mujer bufó molesta y agregó, mientras guardaba el espejo de mano que utilizaba hace unos segundos atrás-. Lo sé…

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, que se extendía cortante, mientras los murmullos proseguían desde el interior. La mujer lanzaba pequeñas miradas de reojo a Tyki. A veces, creía que los 14 sicarios especiales tenían mucha suerte, pues ellos no estaban constantemente amenazados de ser eliminados por el Conde, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, se le llegaba a cruzar por la mente que también, de cierta forma, ellos eran desgraciados.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- escucharon un grito proveniente desde la oficina del Conde. Por lo visto, la persona que estaba hablando con el Conde no era nada más ni nada menos que Road. Tyki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal, mientras expiraba suavemente el humo de su cigarrillo. No esperaba que Road llegase tan pronto de la misión que le habían asignado ayer por la noche. De pronto suaves taconeos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió, brusca dejando ver a la chica de cabellos cortos, claramente enojada. Era muy extraño verla de tan mal humor y que no lo saludase al pasar.

La peli morado pasó por el lado de Tyki y Eliade, sin siquiera saludarlos y se marchó, derrochando furia por los pasillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber estado por más de tres horas en la comisaria, sometido a largos y tediosos interrogatorios interminables, pudo salir. Antes de ser llevado a la comisaria, habían pesquisado la casa, pero solo encontraron la misma sustancia (somnífero) contenida en los dos primeros ataques. El tercer dardo, que había acometido en contra de Lenalee Lee, contenía una sustancia totalmente diferente, sin contar que los materiales con los que se había fabricado el dardo eran muy distintos a los dardos fabricados por Komui. La sustancia contenida en el tercer dardo era extremadamente mortal. Si ese dardo hubiese rozado siquiese la tersa y pálida piel de la chica, ésta solo habría tardado quince minutos en morir.

- ¡Niisan!- gritó Lenalee, mientras derramaba lágrimas, corriendo desesperada a los brazos de su hermano, que salía del largo interrogatorio. Apenas la chica alcanzo a su hermano mayor, lo abrazó fuertemente, como si el susodicho fuese a desaparecer a la menor separación que sufrieran.

Allen contempló la escena un poco conmovido. Se notaba mucho que el amor fraternal que se tenían Lenalee y Komui-san era enorme. Por un momento, aquella escena se le hizo muy familiar, como si viese a Road abrazando a Tyki o al Conde. Desde que habían llevado a Komui a la comisaria, Lenalee había esperado pacientemente a que dejaran de interrogar a su hermano. Por razones de seguridad, la fuerza policial le había aconsejado a Lenalee que se resguardara en la Mansión, mientras se llevaban a Komui como sospechoso de "Intento de Homicidio Frustrado", pero a falta de pruebas lo habían dejado ir.

- Ya estoy en casa- murmuro su hermano, abrazando a la chica, que se desasía en un fuerte llanto. Lo común en aquella relación fraternal era que Komui sobreprotegiese en exceso a la muchacha ahora, sin embargo, era ella la que no quería separase de su hermano, el que se desvivía por tranquilizarla.

El chico decidió dejarlos solos un minuto, por lo que se dirigió a los jardines. Agradecía enormemente que ni la Policía ni el antipático amigo de Lenalee estuviesen ahí, pues quería relajarse un poco y ordenar sus ideas. Aquel día había sido enormemente extenso, sin contar que no había encontrado al agresor de Lenalee… ¿De quién se trataría? Aún no podía tener ninguna idea clara sobre aquello, pues llevaba solo un día al cuidado de Lenalee. Tal vez, tendría que pedirle un poco de información al Conde. Alzó la vista al cielo, que se teñía ya de un carmín sanguinolento, como si fuese a contaminar aquel lugar tan puro.

Fin capitulo 04

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

(1): Puse la palabra fenómeno en vez de persona malditas porque en este fic, como obviamente se habrán dado cuenta, Allen no ha sido maldecido por un akuma. Espero que Danyeda Goofy Panterita no me demande por plageo ;_;… al usar esa expresión D:

(2): Lo de Flequillo recto no lo invente yo, de hecho sale en el manga de DGray-man, en los omakes, aunque no recuerde el tomo exacto, pero juro solemnemente que SI salía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Sé que le final de este no ha sido de la misma forma que el de los demás, pero tenía que terminarlo en algún momento, además creo que dejare cabos sueltos para los próximos capis ;D. Es que en verdad, quería ponerle más cosas, pero creo que por ahora está bien así. En cuanto a los tiempos de actualización, en un principio pensé que actualizaría cada un mes, pero con la Uni se me hace bastante imposible, por lo que creo que me tardare más tiempo en hacerlo (¿Cuánto? Ni idea xDu)

Si se habrán dado cuenta, en el preview del capi, además de indicar que el fic sería AllenxLenalee, ahora puse Lavix(Sorpresa). Antes de que se asusten, aviso de inmediato que no habrá yaoi, así que esa sorpresa es una chica de DGray-man (tampoco es un OC). Adoro el yaoi, pero me comprometí conmigo misma que este fic sería 100% hetero, así que las personas intolerantes al yaoi pueden respirar tranquilas xD. Sobre de quien se trata, lo dejare para más adelante, pero es un pairing que adoro y que es casi inexistente en el fandom en español ;_; … es que me hace falta satisfacer a mi fangirl de parejas heteros xD… De todas las personas que leen este fic, debe haber como una o dos que saben a quién me refiero… pido por favor MAXIMA DISCRECION CON ESA INFORMACION. Es que quiero que sea una sorpresa ;D

Bien pos eso. Mejor no alargo más las notas de autora, porque tengo obligaciones que cumplir *pone cara de tragedia*

Ahora sí que me voy con los agradecimientos: **Miranda Kliese** (Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… que mal que el terremoto te haya prolongado el bloqueo… en serio D:… parece que tdo el mundo adivino eso de lo que le dijo Komui a Allen… y por lo de la sensación de persecución que Lenalee sentía ya puedes preparara teorías conspirativas xD con lo que salió en este capi ;D… bye bye y cuidate mucho *0*) **Danyeda Goofy Panterita **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review *O*~ … gomen si eximí a los cuervos de la lista, pero es que acá, en mi país, lo que hay es una plaga de palomas =w=U… de hecho, el pasatiempo de mis amigos del cole es patearlas D: (malditos insensibles ¬ ¬) … asdasd.. en serio te cayo excremento de cuervo en la cabeza? xD… te comprendo.. a mí me paso algo similar xD… qué bueno que lo de las listas te hizo reír… de hecho estoy pensando escribir las 103 tareas… cuando ande con la vena humorística xD… me estas sugiriendo que empareje a Kanda con Miranda D: … no es que le tenga repelús a ese pairing, pero me cuesta un poco verlos juntos (y de por si que me cuesta ver a Kanda con alguien en modo amoroso xDU)… lo del asunto de las edades… si.. Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi y Kanda tienen 16 años y Allen 15 xD… (si, Lenalee es una asalta cuna xD) … bye bye y cuídate mucho *Nana la abraza*) **Carolitaz! **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review *Nana la abraza*… gomen si me tarde más de lo que te había prometido, es que la Uni me copo másd de lo que creí, por lo que con suerte tengo tiempo para actualizar mis fics (créeme que tengo muchos en progreso D: y otros que estoy escribiendo en la compu, sin publicarlos aún)… si quieres leer mis historias, pincha donde dice Nana Walker y ahí vas a mi profile… y salen todas mis historias xD… si te revienta el yaoi, tengo algunas cosillas heteros por ahí: el oneshot Deseo y Dame tu mano son de DGray-man y el de Y Después y el Quinto juego son de Umineko… esos son los únicos heteros que tengo… los demás rebosan en yaoi xD… gracias por tu apoyo por lo del terremoto n_n… y qué bueno que el capi anterior se te haya hecho tan gracioso ;3… bye bye y cuidate mucho n_n) **eMiiLy-aLLeN **(Muchas gracias por tu review :D~ qué bueno que la historia te este gustando hasta lo que va… xD… y eso que aún le queda mucho… al parecer todos adivinaron la cosa de Komui y los dardos…. Tan evidente estuvo? Espero que este capi te haya gustado n_n… y gomen si me tarde tanto D: … en serio tú también amas a Allen? Es que, ¿Quién no podría xD? Bye bye) **LIRIO-CHAN**(Muchas gracias por tu review n_n… ya seguí el fic… xD… espero que este capi te haya gustado… y si, aunque mientras avance la historia, créeme que no será el único pobre -.-U…bye bye) **Lennele Lee**(Muchas gracias por tu review y gomen si me tarde en actualizar n_nU) **Ghoul girl **(Muchas gracias por tu review… no pensé que ibas a leerte este fic xDU… arigato por todo el apoyo y espero que este capi te haya gustado n_n… cuidate mucho… bye bye :D~)

También quería agradecer a todas las personas que siguen este fic… ¡arigato gozaimasu! *Nana se inclina hasta el subterráneo*

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir xD solo que: Recuerden, ¡su review es mi sueldo! *agita el tazón de Komui*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente~


	5. Lenta y precipitadamente

N/A: ¡Holas gente! Después de mucho tiempo, al fin puedo actualizar este fic… pensaba tener lista la conti en noviembre… pero en mi Uni este fin de semestre sí que se fueron al chancho D:, en fin…muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que se ha leído este fic, que lo ha marcado como favorito o le ha puesto alertas :D… y en especial, gracias a toda la peña linda que se da el tiempo de dejar un comentario… ¡Les adoro! *3*

Antes de seguir con el fic, quisiese dar dos avisos xD:

* En mi profile abrí una votación, para que escojan que fic quieren que actualice más seguido. El que gane obviamente será actualizado más rápido que los demás. Las votaciones se han extendido hasta el 15 de Enero xD!

* Para las personas que quieran enterarse de cada actualización de mis fics y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, pueden seguirme a través de Twitter y de Facebook (si me agregan a este último, rogaría que se identificasen, para saber quiénes son :D). Pueden encontrar los enlace de estos en mi profile de Fanfiction :Du.

Además de todo eso, estuve pensando (sí, a veces lo hago xD) en sugerir canciones para pseudos OP y ED del fic XD para que puedan hacer una lectura más ¿animesca? del mismo :D. Como OP sugiero la canción "The Next Decade" de Gackt y como ED la canción "Sequentia" de Asriel.

Ya weon… mejor termino luego las notas de autora… que me van a quedar más largas que el capi XD!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*, pero la trama es TODA mía (lo aclaró porque he leído varios fics en los que ponen que no se apropien de ellos y blablablá… (nunca pensé que existiese gente tan ociosa como para plagiar y/o adueñarse sin consentimiento de algún fic xD)). En fin, si yo fuese una Diosa, volvería a Allen/Nea, Tyki, Lavi, Kanda y Debitto (sin Jasdero xP) de carne y hueso y formarían parte de mi harem personal ;3

**Advertencias**: Alusiones a un asesinato (bien suave eso si XDU), un poco de lenguaje vulgar, algunas partes narradas en primera y segunda persona (aparte de la narración tradicional :D) (no soy tan genial como Chuck Norris… no puedo narrar en cuarta persona xDU (talla contada ya en otro fic (a ese grado llega mi originalidad xD))), un poco de lenguaje msn (solo porque era necesario) y fail humor(?)... como siempre… me gusta torturar a los fandomes ;3

¡Disfruten(?)!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Allen-kun…- murmuro, mirándolo al rostro, mientras sus blanquecinos cabellos cubren su expresión-. Tú ya sabes la verdad… y aún así…- le recalco, temerosa, al ver como se acerca más y más a mí, con la cuchilla que siempre porta, escondidas entre sus ropas, y con la que tantas veces me había protegido, pasando sobre la vida de algunas personas. Me señala con ella, como si me estuviese mostrando alguna mancha en mi ropa, cerca del corazón. Nunca pensé que nuestra loca y temerosa carrera terminase de manera abrupta en este punto. Creí que habíamos escapado, pero me equivoque. Allen ha dejado de mirarme. No responde. Continúa caminando hacia mí, acorralándome más y más, hasta que el talón de mi pie derecho se topa con el borde del rascacielos.

Apenas siento el contacto, lanzo una mirada de reojo a mis espaldas y veo, aterrada, la enorme distancia que hay entre este punto y el suelo. Es realmente apabullante. Giro mi vista nuevamente al frente, donde se encuentra Allen, mirándome sin verme, con una expresión indescifrable.

- Mátala- le ordena, mientras exhibe una gran sonrisa-. Solo espera esto de ti.

- Lo siento…- murmura Allen, mientras tira su cuchilla al suelo. Miro, aliviada, su rostro lleno de determinación. Y, casi de inmediato, mis facciones se contorsionan en una mueca de espanto, ya que las manos de Allen se dirigen directamente a mis hombros y me precipitan al vacio. Puedo ver la noche, extensa y clara, con la luna llena devorándose el cielo. Puedo ver las estrellas titilar, débiles, al ser cubiertas por las apabullantes luces urbanas de neón. Y lo último que veo es a ti, a tus grises ojos teñidos de tristeza… y esos días, en los que sonreíamos despreocupados vienen a mi mente, seguidos de retazos del día en el que te conocí.

_**A toda costa**_

_**Capitulo 05: Lenta y precipitadamente**_

Tyki nunca pensó escuchar todas esas palabras que el Conde del Milenio había pronunciado y, de hecho, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que su tutor estuviese planeando todo lo que acababa de comunicarle- ¡Oh~! No puedo creer que ese sea su plan- fue lo único que pudo expresar en ese momento. Su propósito era tan retorcido, verdaderamente escalofriante si le pidiesen su opinión, digno del jefe del clan de la Familia Noah. Tyki se arrellano en la silla que le había ofrecido el Conde, para hablar más cómodos en su oficina y, acto seguido, saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo para fumarse uno, ya que comenzaba a hacer falta en su organismo.

- Cof, cof- carraspeo el enorme y obeso hombre, provocando que el moreno se parase en seco y, con pesar, guardase el cigarrillo que tantas ganas tenía de fumarse-. Tyki-pon, sabes que por mi edad no puedo estar sometido a ese tipo de contaminantes- le advirtió-. No soy tan jovencito como tú o tus hermanos.

- Lo siento- se disculpó-… a veces se me olvida- se excuso, mirando de reojo a su interlocutor. ¿Cómo no se le iba a olvidar si el Conde, aquel hombre que los había adoptado a todos y los había metido "al negocio familiar", siempre llevaba puesto ese estúpido traje y esa horrenda mascara? Podía recordar todas esas ocasiones, unas más graciosas que las otras, en las que habían intentado, con resultados funestos, ver el verdadero rostro de su padre adoptivo. Había una en particular que le causaba bastante gracia, habiéndose dado lugar seis meses después de la llegada de los gemelos, Debitto y Jasdero, a la mansión Noah, hace ya cinco años atrás. Habían estado una semana cuchicheando entre pasillos, lanzándole miradas macabras al Conde y anunciándole a él, Tyki Mikk, que pronto recibiría una gran sorpresa. Una noche de verano, cerca de la medianoche, Debitto lo sacó de su cuarto a rastras y, con brusquedad, lo empujo al suyo.

El mayor examino la habitación, deteniéndose en las paredes, pintarrajeadas de múltiples colores, como si una lluvia de tempera hubiese sido aventada por un niño sobre lienzo blanco. También se podía encontrar, dispersados por distintos recovecos de la pieza, diversos peluches que exhibían, casi esbozando muecas nebulosas de dolor, numerosas perforaciones hechas con clavos y otros enseres alargados. Pero eso no lo espantó. Viviendo en la mansión Noah y conociendo los gajes del oficio de los miembros del clan, ese tipo de cosas ya no lo sorprendían. Lo que logro descomponer su parsimonia fue ver a Jasdero o, más bien, ver lo que vestía.

- Jiji, ¿cómo me veo?- les preguntó el muchacho, objeto de su atención, observándose y posando ante un enorme espejo que habían hecho trasladar por una sirvienta a su habitación. El rubio lucía un vestido rojo, con brillantinas y tirantes, muy ceñido al cuerpo y que lo hacía ver como un espantapájaros transexual(1).

- ¡Te ves bien!- le concedió Debitto, levantando el pulgar y añadió, como un mero concejo-. Pero hay que ponerte algo arriba… un poco de relleno. Sin tetas de seguro ni alguien que haya consumido afrodisiacos se calentaría.

Jasdero reflexionó por breves segundos las palabras de su hermano, dándole la razón y, a continuación, se giro en dirección a Tyki, quien denotaba veinte años de edad en sus facciones y en su complexión. Al ver que Jasdero, con solo 12 años de edad, pensaba en usar esas ropas, no pudo contener un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¡ ¿Cómo me queda?- le consultó, radiante.

- No sabía que eras…- balbució Tyki, un poco incomodo, tratando de encontrar un apelativo que no mostrase mucha repulsión-… "rarito"- concluyo, ante la mirada pasmada de los gemelos.

- ¡¿A quién le dices maricón?- le grito furibundo Jasdero, sacando una pistola dorada de entre sus ropas, siendo secundado por Debitto-. ¡Te mataremos!- gritaron sincronizados y claramente molestos, mientras apuntaban, uno a cada lado, las sienes de veinteañero. Tyki, con suma tranquilidad, giró su rostro a ambos lados, fijándose en la mirada descontrolada que sostenían los gemelos. ¿Así que esta era su manera de trabajar? Un poco precipitada, pero si amenazaban a una persona común y corriente de esa manera, podría dar buenos resultados.

- A ti Jasdero… ¿acaso no estás usando un ves-ti-do?- le recalcó, levantándose de la cama de Debitto y apartando la pistola de este con suma parsimonia.

- ¡Ah! Jiji… lo malentendiste todo- replico Jasdero, guardando el arma, mucho más calmado. El mayor los observo de reojo, dándose cuenta que el estilo de trabajo de los gemelos aun no estaba pulido, lo que era completamente comprensible, tomando en cuenta que se habían unido a la Familia Noah hace seis meses.

- Es que Tyki es un tonto- completo su hermano, mostrando una sonrisa jactanciosa y, seguido del rubio, exclamaron-. ¡Este es el super plan:"Usar-lado-sexi-para-ver-como-es-la-carota-del-conde"…Yay!- concluyeron, con una pose exagerada.

- ¿Y creen que el Conde dejara que un enano travestido le vea su verdadero rostro?- les consulto, escéptico, a lo que Jasdero prorrumpió en más amenazas.

- Eso será porque apagaremos las luces…- le explico Debitto y añadió exponiéndole su brillante plan-. Entonces Jasdero fingirá ser una "trabajadora de la noche" y, cuando el Conde este lo suficientemente "distraído"… ¡zas! le arranco la máscara… ¿A qué no somos unos genios?

Tyki lo escuchó atentamente, tratando de controlar, en la medida de lo posible, su expresión y decidió que, por el momento, no opinaría nada. ¿Qué podría opinar? Tal vez mucho y criticar, burlesco, a los gemelos pero, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en cosas vanas? Sería preferible que ellos se diesen cuenta de su plan tan poco inteligente. Al cabo de un ratillo, Debitto y Jasdero salieron de su habitación en dirección a la del Conde, chocando con Allen.

- ¡Muévete aprendiz!- le gritaron, dándole codazos en las costillas, prosiguiendo su camino, sin detenerse a comprobar el estado del menor, quien se masajeaba el lugar afectado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- le preguntó, preocupado, mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor a Allen. Sorprendido, noto que este estaba llorando, de forma entrecortada, tratando de acallar sus sollozos. ¿Tanto le había dolido el codazo?

- Sí… es que soñé una pesadilla- le contó, sollozando y atrayendo hacia sí el peluche circular y dorado que traía bajo el brazo-. Todo se quemaba. Había un hombre que gritaba mucho, porque se estaba quemando vivo… y me dio mucho miedo- concluyó, llorando a todo pulmón.

- No te preocupes, todo solo fue un mal sueño- lo confortó, tomándolo en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo a su cuarto. Era realmente gracioso ver a Allen, el sicario Decimocuarto de la familia Noah, llorando por una pesadilla. Cierto era que el albino solo contaba con diez años de edad, pero el Conde del Milenio preveía para él un enorme futuro como sicario y, verlo espantarse por una simple pesadilla, lo hacía dudar de las perspectivas de su padre adoptivo. Camino un par de pasos, hasta que Allen le rogó, poniendo cara de cachorrito, dejarle dormir en su cuarto. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer, si el niño ponía semejante cara? Suspirando, resignado, se encamino a su habitación, con Allen en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, los gemelos aparecieron sin el maquillaje adornándole los ojos, pálidos y, francamente, aterrorizados.

- ¿Qué les pasó?- les consultó la pequeña Road, mientras tomaba una tostada preparada por la mucama y se la alcanzaba a Allen, quien comía mitarashi dango, feliz, a su lado.

- Conde… cara…- musitaron, temblando como gelatina.

- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?- les consultó el aludido, entrando al comedor y provocando que los gemelos saliesen corriendo, llevándose el mantel y todo el desayuno atorado en sus ropas.

Tyki esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, al rememorar ese desastre y tratando de continuar la conversación actual, le consultó-. ¿Es por eso es que ella… está siendo creada?

- ¿Ella?- le preguntó el Conde, impertérrito y añadió, entendiendo a lo que se refería Mikk-. ¡Oh, sí! Será su regalo si lleva a cabo de manera impecable su misión. Ya es hora que se convierta en un miembro oficial del Clan.

- Supongo que los gemelos y Lulubell no estarán muy conformes con su decisión- expresó el moreno y añadió, casi expectante-. De seguro intentaran evitarlo de cualquier forma.

- Aunque así sea, no hay nada que puedan hacer- le contestó, "sonriendo"-. Después de todo, él es el hijo del Decimocuarto. Está en pleno derecho de formar parte oficial del clan aunque él, por ahora, lo ignoré- le explicó el Conde, jugueteando con su sombrero-. Tyki-pon~, esto debe ser confidencial. No le digas a nadie.

- Sí. No se preocupe, que nadie se enterará- le afirmó el moreno, sonriendo y alzándose de la silla, listo para dejar aquella oficina.

- Tyki-pon~… aún no te puedes ir- le llamó el Conde, y continuo, sacando algunos papeles de su escritorio-. Tienes trabajo que hacer- le informó, extendiéndoselos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre había pensado que su trabajo era una lenta monotonía. No. Más bien era como el mar en calma un día de acuciante verano. Solo la superficie estaba tranquila, ya que, muy en el fondo, diversos monstruos, de la más diversa índole, se movían, amenazantes, con sus fauces listas para devorar a sus presas y, en el proceso, devorarlo a él también.

¿Su enemigo? Muchos. Externos, aún no podía asegurar de un modo inequívoco de quien, o quienes, se tratase. También había otro enemigo, el que podría llegar a ser mucho más peligroso, si se diesen ciertas condiciones. _Él_. No tenía denominación, nombre o identidad ni, mucho menos, forma definida, pero siempre estaba ahí. _Él_ siempre estaba ahí y Allen era perfectamente consciente de ello. Muchas veces le preocupaba que _él_ le obligase a hacer cosas aún más malas de las que ya hacía, por su trabajo, llegando a temer que, con tanto tiempo de abstención, aproximadamente un mes, _él_ comenzase a desbocarse y consumirlo lentamente. Pero nada. Era una fortuna que aún pudiese seguir siendo el _yo_ y no el _él_. Sin embargo, en aquel primer mes de guardaespaldas, aquel primer mes donde había dejado de asesinar, tenia cosas mucho más prioritarias que preocuparse que de _él_. Ahora solo debía encontrar a los enemigos externos, aquellos molestos y fastidiosos fantasmas incoloros que no dejaron ningún rastro. Aquellos espectros que, como algún signo burlesco y arrogante, se habían dado el lujo de dar a saber su presencia y darse a conocer como peligro latente, por medio de una simple amenaza clara, bajo su ataque: "Podemos matarla cuando queramos". Algo simple y que cualquiera entendería al presenciar el ataque del dardo bañado de veneno mortal dirigido hacia la china, sin lugar a dudas. Y después de eso silencio. Ningún solo ataque y, ni siquiera, algún tipo de amenaza. Nada. Las sombras habían sido tragados por el Averno(2).

La primera semana se había dedicado a cuidarla día y noche, durmiendo apenas dos horas diarias, entre cabeceadas intermitentes, apostado cerca de la puerta de su habitación o fuera de la mansión, escondido entre la hierba. Aunque eso no era todo. También se había infiltrado a los archivos policiales, de manera tanto informática como pragmática, a registrar los datos de la investigación, pero los oficiales parecían, incluso, más impotentes que él. Ninguna sola pista o indicios. No había rastro, ni siquiera de algún cabello o huella digital. Como si los atacantes frustrados realmente fuesen seres ultra o infra terrenos. Y luego de esa semana se sucedieron otras, en las que la policía estuvo vigilando la casa de Komui, tanto por la amenaza que se cernía sobre la hermana del inventor, como por si el mismo Komui hubiese sido el causante de ella. A cualquier persona le parecería disparatada esa decisión, pero él no podía culpar a la fuerza pública de desconfiar del excéntrico-y loco- inventor ya que, inclusive, él tampoco le tenía mucha confianza al asiático. Lo único lamentable de esa situación, es que los oficiales, inconscientemente, dificultaban su labor de protección.

Esa noche de primavera se cernía pesada y acompasada, logrando que el sueño acumulado lo obligase pestañar cada vez de manera más frecuente, pero había decidido que la modorra no le ganaría. Si no lo había logrado durante tres semanas, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo esa noche? Lanzó una mirada rápida a su celular para ver la hora: recién era las ocho en punto. Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee y se restregó los ojos, para desesperezarse.

Cabeceo un par de veces más y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron completamente.

_Acaricias el mango del revolver para cerciorarte si lo llevas contigo. Si, está ahí.__ Sabes que, esta vez, solo lo llevas por precaución, pero saberlo contigo te tranquiliza. Con él te sientes seguro. Sales del baño del hospital, camuflado como un doctor más de la unidad de salud. Nadie sospecha de ti. Irónicamente tú, el lobo, estás vestido de oveja. Caminas con suma tranquilidad, que inclusive cualquiera puede verte las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas, como si fueses a cantar, casi tarareando, alguna cancioncilla feliz, por los pasillos cargados de olor a enfermedad…_

- ¿Allen-kun?- le llamó una voz femenina, que escuchaba a menudo gran parte del día, mientras una mano, cálida, lo mecía con suavidad. El albino abrió los ojos y se giró en dirección a la persona que lo requería. Era Lenalee.

- ¡Mierda! Me quedé dormido…- masculló para sí, molesto y añadió, con una sonrisa-. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Lenalee?

- Eh… n-no- negó nerviosa, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- ¿Segura?

- Bueno… la verdad es que quería pedirte ayuda- se sinceró la china-. Pero me he dado cuenta que has estado muy cansado, Allen-kun, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Estoy lleno de vida!- respondió enérgico, fingiendo unas energías que le escaseaban.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó la muchacha de cabellos verdosos, mientras una venita de enojo le palpitaba en la sien y la que Allen, gracias a su personalidad a veces muy despistada, ni siquiera percibió-. Entonces, ¿me podrías ayudar con los estudios? Es que escuché de Jerry que ya habías terminado el colegio…

- ¿Con los estudios? ¿Por- Por quee…?- balbució, sin comprender hasta que, como un ligero golpe en la nuca, recordó que Lenalee creía que él era su asistente privado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que realmente era su guardaespaldas. Queriendo golpearse por su descuido, se limito a sonreírle-. Sí, claro que te puedo ayudar, Lenalee.

La muchacha asiática le devolvió la sonrisa y, abriendo la puerta, le invito a entrar a su cuarto. Allen, dejando atrás el pasillo alfombrado e iluminado por un montón de lámparas, en forma de flores invertidas, apostadas en las paredes, penetró en la habitación, sin evitar poner una mueca al observar el desolador panorama que se extendía en el escritorio de su protegida, repleto de libros, lápices y cuadernos abiertos. Viendo cómo serían las cosas, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, al ver todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer.

_Continúas con paso seguro, dando la impresión __de haber trabajado ahí desde hace un par de años, lo que es una enorme falacia. Giras un par de metros adelante y subes por la escalera. Ya queda poco. Comienzas a sentirte excitado ante la perspectiva que, poco a poco, se cierne sobre tus pensamientos. Tu presa esta indefensa. El pensar eso logra que te relamas un poco los labios. Solo un poco._

-… y esto tienes que hacer para eliminar la raíz cuadrada de este ejercicio- concluyó Allen, anotando el procedimiento en uno de los ejercicios de la tarea de la chica de cabellos cortos y verdosos, mientras esta última miraba al cuaderno y al rostro de él, de manera alternativa. No podía creer que, tomando en cuenta cuantos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había visto a Allen y los sucesos que debieron de haberle ocurrido en ese lapsus, aquel niño de cabellera gris siguiera siendo tan comedido y amable y pudiese, aún, esbozar esas sonrisas tan puras y limpias que eran capaz de levantarle el animo a cualquiera-. Lenalee, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí… lo estoy haciendo- le confirmó y añadió, enfocándose en el cuaderno-. Ahora lo intentaré por mí misma, para ver si me salen bien.

Después de esto, la muchacha comenzó a resolver los ejercicios, fácilmente, gracias a la explicación de su asistente personal, mientras este comenzaba a cabecear a su lado. El sueño aún lo atenazaba, en contra de sus deseos ya que, ¿qué ocurriría si a los atacantes se les venía a la mente la grandiosa idea de acometer justo en ese momento? No podría siquiera perdonarse a sí mismo aquella falta. Cabeceo de nuevo, impulsado por el sonido del rasgueo del lápiz de Lenalee sobre el cuaderno.

_Ves a tu víctima. Totalmente indefensa. Aunque no quieras, eso te excita._

Se estaba realmente cómodo en esa posición, pensó Allen, sin tomar en cuenta el aroma que se le metía, poco a poco en la nariz. Era una esencia realmente exquisita. Refrescante. Como flores recién cortadas.

- No has cambiado nada, Allen-kun- murmuró Lenalee, logrando despertarlo. Allen abrió los ojos con pereza, sin recordar siquiera cuando había sido el momento en el cual se había dormido. Aún sin estar en todas sus facultades, giró levemente su rostro, notando un poco avergonzado, que se había adormecido en el hombro de Lenalee.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó, levantando su cara de inmediato y lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que el loco hermano de su clienta no estuviese en las cercanías.

- No lo sientas, Allen-kun(3)- le concedió Lena y añadió, al ver el gesto de extrañeza de Walker-. Se notaba que estabas cansado, así que es normal que pegues tu cabeceadas sin darte cuenta- le sonrió y continuo, con cierto tono de decepción-. Pensé que habías cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Lenalee?- le preguntó el muchacho, interesado al ver el rumbo que, tal vez, tomaría la conversación.

La oriental lo miró y respondió, con un tono de voz distinto, un poco solicito-. Me refiero a cuando nos conocimos. Cuando eras un niño, Allen-kun, eras igual- le explicó-. Siempre que tenías problemas o alguna preocupación, la ocultabas.

- ¿En serio?

La muchacha se limito a afirmar y continuo, en tono de reproche-. Recuerda que somos amigos, Allen-kun. Cualquier preocupación que tengas, puedes contar conmigo para desahogarte- le ofreció, mientras recordaba las vivencias que había compartido con el albino en su niñez-. Y tampoco te sacrifiques siempre por los demás. Eso, a la larga, te puede hacer mal- concluyó Lenalee, preocupada, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su asistente personal, quien la miraba anonadado. La muchacha de cabellos negriverdosos se limito a animarlo con otra sonrisa y, cambiando de tema, señalo los ejercicios-. Ya los termine.

_Ahí está tu víctima, acostada y conectada a un respirador mecánico. No entiendes quien podría temer ante tal bazofia humana, al extremo de ordenar su asesinato, pero la prueba fehaciente de ello es que estas ahí, frente e él, listo para matarlo. Llevas tu pistola encima, esa que usas frecuentemente en tus trabajos, a diferencia del de hoy__, que requiere cautela._

Al salir solo del cuarto de la hermana de Komui, Allen no pudo evitar apoyarse en una de las paredes del pasillo, reflexionando las palabras de Lenalee. No podía creer, por sobre todo, las últimas frases. ¿Él se sacrificaba por los demás? ¿En qué universo alterno había ocurrido eso? No podía siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo sacrificándose por los demás ya que, desde que podía recordar, lo único que había hecho por los demás era asesinarlos. Él siempre había sido así. Siempre, desde que podía recordar-. ¿Qué diablos paso?- masculló para sí mismo, observándose la mano que ocupaba para matar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda se balanceo en la silla giratoria, mientras revisaba Facebook y algún que otro foro en los cuales comentaba rara vez. Había llegado del entrenamiento en el club de Kendo hace varias horas atrás y ahora esperaba impaciente, frente al monitor de su PC, que alguien se conectase a Messenger. ¿A quién podría aguardar, con tanta vehemencia, nuestro joven y malhumorado amigo? Kanda chitó molesto, preocupándose ya que, esa persona, no se conectaba, siendo costumbre que lo hiciese a esa hora. Tomo el mouse de su computador y, nuevamente, echó un vistazo a los contactos conectados, decepcionándose. Aún no se aparecía.

El muchacho de cabellos azulados se levanto y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, de un lado a otro, mientras reflexionaba, preocupado. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido? ¿Tal vez le había pasado algo malo? No. No tenia que precipitarse con ese tipo de conclusiones apresuradas. Lanzó otra mirada al monitor y, raudo, tomo asiento frente a este, al notar que finalmente se había conectado.

Tratando de tranquilizarse y mantener su aplomo, coloco su estado de Messenger como disponible, para poder hablar con ella.

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

· Hola

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·Hola Kanda, no te había visto n-nU

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·Tsk! stoy hac rato conctado

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·En serio?... O:

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·Si…

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·Que bueno… es que… u/u… quería decirte algo…

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

· q?

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·u/u… me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo…

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·Tsk! si no vas a dcir nada, mjor ni lo mncions ¬ ¬

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·Está bien! Lo diré! Pero no te enojes, Kanda ¬/¬… lo que sucede es que… bueno, pensaba decírtelo después de clases, pero no se dio la oportunidad…

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·Al grano! D:.

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·Lo que sucede es que u/u… me gustas, Kanda… u/u

Nuestro joven amigo quedo pálido y petrificado en la silla, mirando con los ojos excesivamente abiertos el monitor de su computador aunque, para ser precisos, tenía la vista clavada en un solo punto del mismo: la conversación que estaban sosteniendo Lenalee y él por Messenger. Releyó varias veces las últimas palabras de su amiga asiática, porque no creía lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. Si tuviese que describir sus sentimientos en ese instante, tal vez podría definirla en una sola expresión: un sueño. Nuestro amigo no es muy creativo y tampoco es un literato o algo por el estilo, así que esa pequeña frase basta para transmitir lo que nuestro malhumorado amigo sentía. Para él esta situación representaba una fantasía.

Se pellizco, esperando despertar. No lo hizo, lo que solo significaba una cosa: eso no era ninguna especie de ilusión. Esbozó una sonrisa muy distinta a las sádicas o asesinas que se delineaban en su rostro rara vez y solo cuando Lavi- ya que era el único insensato- se atrevía a molestarlo. Decidió responderle a Lenalee.

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·En srio?

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice:**_

·Crees que te estoy mintiendo? O.O

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·No… tu… tambn m gustas…. Lenalee

Espero que su amiga le escribiese algo más por msn, pero nada sucedió. Lo más probable es que le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que a él, y no supiese que escribir solo de la impresión. ¿Y si le mandaba un zumbido? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que un nuevo mensaje de ella interrumpió sus propósitos.

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice**_:

· XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD… Aún no te das cuenta de quién soy?

Kanda se espantó al leer esa pequeña línea y, sin perder más tiempo, dirigió el puntero del mouse al contacto que tenia la misma imagen de perfil y el mismo apodo que el de Lenalee colocándolo sobre él, para comprobar la dirección de correo electrónico y, de paso, al propietario de aquella broma de mal gusto y a su próxima víctima. Kanda miró la pantalla por segundos interminables, regañándose a sí mismo la facilidad con la que Lavi lo había engañado. ¡Ese conejo estúpido se las pagaría!

Tomo la katana que mantenía colgada en la pared de su habitación- la que había sido transmitida de generación en generación en la línea masculina de su familia- y, antes de salir de su cuarto, coloco el estado de su cuenta como ausente, programándolo para que recitara una sola frase.

_**Mariposa Cristalizada dice: **_

·Yuu-chaaaaaaaaaaan… que haces? te gusto mi bromita?

_**Katana sangrienta dice:**_

·T matare!

Camino, con pasos fuertes y marcados, hasta la puerta de su casa. Lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro pero, antes de eso, lo haría sufrir. ¡Oh, sí! El precio de aquella broma seria la vida del conejo. Ni siquiera eran equivalentes, pero Lavi esta vez, si se había sobrepasado.

- ¡Yuu-kun!- le gritó su padre adoptivo, Froi Tiedoll, tratando de detenerlo al verlo irse con una katana en la mano-. ¡¿A dónde vas a esta hora?- le preguntó, denotando que ya era muy tarde para que saliese a la calle.

- A cazar conejos- le respondió, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Lavi, en su casa, se largo a reír, al imaginarse la expresión de Kanda ante la supuesta declaración de Lenalee. El resultado de la broma bien valía las consecuencias que conllevaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando se vieran en el colegio. Aún podría respirar tranquilo durante esa noche, pensaba nuestro pelirrojo amigo. Que equivocado estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sacas la jeringa que traías en el bolsillo de la bata blanca y la llenas con aire. Que simple es acabar con la vida de una persona, piensas, mientras la clavas en la vena que se encuentra en su antebrazo. Apenas terminas, guardas la jeringa y sales, caminando relajado, de esa habitación. El trabajo ha concluido por hoy._

Reever Wenhamm, jefe de Policía, miró su teléfono móvil con una mueca desaprobatoria, al verlo sonar con tanta insistencia. Un poco cansado, decidió contestarlo.

- Alo, habla Reever, ¿con qui-?

- ¡Soy yo, Reever-kun!- le interrumpió una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, por desgracia-. ¡Soy Komui Lee! ¡ ¿Ya no te acuerdas? ¡Que cruel, que mi amigo no se acuerde de mí!- le gritó el asiático desde el otro lado de la línea, lloriqueando como un niño.

- Si me acuerdo de ti, Komui(4)- respondió molesto y añadió, con un tono de voz cansado-. ¿Sabes que ahora estoy de servicio en la estación de Policía, cierto? ¿No podrías llamar en otro momento?

- ¡No puedo! ¡Es urgente!- le grito y procedió, ya calmado y serio, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba-. ¿Recuerdas el incidente de Lenalee?

- ¿El qué ocurrió hace nueve años atrás?

- Sí, el mismo- le confirmó.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?- le consultó curioso y, casi de inmediato continuo, poniendo el parche antes de la herida-. Si quieres que reabran el caso, no creo que puedas persuadirlos, Komui.

- No se trata de eso, Reever- contradijo el científico-. Sobre lo que quería hablar es sobre el otro niño que fue secuestrado junto a Lenalee. Lo encontré. No, lo correcto sería decir que él nos encontró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, expectante, intuyendo ya lo que Komui estaba a punto de revelarle.

- Encontré a Allen Walker-kun.

Fin Capitulo 05

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

(1): Figura de comparación que se me ocurrió de inmediato. Lo iba a cambiar, pero me reía cada vez que la leía, así que preferí dejarla así XDU.

(2): Infierno.

(3): Frase que aparece en el fic de mi amiga Miranda Kliese: "Té con Chocolate" (lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos o en su cuenta de FF XD). Amiga, te quería pedir permiso para integrar esa frase, pero no pude (¿de qué sirve poner las razones aquí XDu?). Si te molesta que la haya puesto, me avisas y edito esa parte :Du.

(4): Reever llama a Komui por su nombre, porque el chino ya no es su jefe xDU.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? ¡Espero que sí! Trate, a diferencia de todos los capítulos anteriores, de publicar algo DECENTE (los cuatro capis anteriores son solo trama mal escrita… eso si a esta historia se le puede considerar dueña de algún trama comestible).

Pasando al capi del fic… ¡OMG! Cuando planee todo lo que apareció (de hecho, algunas de las partes planeadas no las coloque xDD) pensé que, con suerte, me saldrían algo así como 2500 palabras y, cuando termine de escribir el borrador, ya eran 4107 XD. Por sobre la narración en segunda persona: no es que ahora escriba todos los fics así, sino que, según mi perspectiva, era absolutamente necesario poner fragmento narrados en segunda persona, para dar a mostrar lo que quise dar a entender xDU. Y lo otro, si habían partes confusas, ¡eso fue adrede! Solo para atormentarles y poner más ¿misterio? a esto XD.

Bien pos eso XD… ahora me voy con los agradecimientos a:

**Danyeda Goofy Panterita**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga! Me alegra mucho que este fic te guste tanto (tomando en cuenta que, todavía, no empieza la verdadera acción XDU… como en la mayoría de mis fics xDU). Por Road… creo que, sin querer por supuesto xDU, te haré feliz XDDDD (porque a mí no me cae mal… de hecho la encuentro un poco moe x/D). Por sobre las muertes (a propósito de tu pregunta si emparejare a Kanda con alguien o si lo matare…)... pos, hasta ahora, solo planeo matar a unos cuentos personajes… y Kanda… no he planeado su final aún XD.

Por el KroryxEliade, solo por tu review xD, pondré algo de ellos, bien livianito :Du… Y por Nea XD… ya se verá, ya se verá… eso es una sorpresita ;D… ya, chau *la abraza*

**LIRIO-CHAN**: Muchas gracias por tu review y gomen por la actualización tardía ;-;… por lo de la confabulación Road/Kanda… pos lo veo bien difícil, por lo que ocurrirá después en el fic xD… y por lo de los atacantes de Lena… aún queda mucho para develar eso XDu.

**Ashrriel:** Muchas gracias por tu review :D… ¡Dios! Realmente me emocione -y sonroje mucho- cuando leí tu review u/u… por lo de la caracterización de los personajes… es que trato de ponerme en su piel ante de describir sus acciones… ya que odio el OoC… Dx… y lo de la trama xDu… siempre que publico un fic largo trato que la trama no esté tan repetida… de hecho, siempre quise publicar un fic largo AllenxLenalee… así que me cabecee mucho para escribir algo "original" XDU… (Porque la primera idea, de muchas, fue que todos fuesen compas de cole Dx… y después me dije: ¡No! eso ya está muy repetido XDU). Te pido disculpas por tardarme tanto u.u…

**Miranda Kliese:** ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review Meli :D! ¡Si, quieren matar a Lena XD! Por tus teorías conspirativas, vas en buen camino (bueno, solo a medias xDU)… y por lo de la Sorpresa… XD pos cuando nos juntamos, ya debiste darte cuenta de quien se trataba XDDDDDD.

**taxyta:** Muchas gracias por tu review :D… Y si, soy de Chile xDU… terremoto del mal D: … gomen por la actualización tardía… y cuando entres a la Uni, vas a entender como, algo que te gustaba, se vuelve lentamente en una especie de tortura xD.

**Ghoul girl**: Muchas gracias por tu review Aki-chan :D… por los dilemas y el atacante misterioso, ¡aún queda mucho para eso! Por lo de la revisión y dedicación, desde este capi en adelante, le daré mas de eso a todos mis fics xDU… siento haberme tardado tanto y gracias por las suertes :D

**eMiiLy-aLLeN**: Muchas gracias por tu review *O*… ¡Muerte a los exámenes finales xD! A veces, son una verdadera pesadilla (que a veces, ¡siempre lo son xD!)… espero que te haya gustado la conti XD….

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic (a pesar de mis tardías actualizaciones :Du)

Sin nada más que decir, solo me queda agregar:

Recuerden, ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles y que la Inocencia y Ange-sama les traiga un 2011 súper genialoso :D


End file.
